


The Misadventures of Draco Malfoy, Ferret

by dawnraptor, sabershadowkat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comico, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Mpreg, bestialità multiple
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 21,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnraptor/pseuds/dawnraptor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: Per proteggerlo, Piton trasforma Draco in un  furetto. Sarebbe stato più al sicuro con il Lord Oscuro.





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Misadventures of Draco Malfoy, Ferret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4424165) by [sabershadowkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat). 
  * A translation of [The Misadventures of Draco Malfoy, Ferret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4424165) by [sabershadowkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat). 



> Ok, ragazze. Come da avvertimenti, ci sono un paio di scene che potrebbero scoraggiare qualcuno. Posso solo dire che sono condotte con molto umorismo e “naturalezza”. Ne abbiamo un primo esempio proprio qui, nel primo capitolo. Poche righe, non particolarmente descrittive. La seconda scena sarà nel secondo capitolo e anche quella, seppur un po’ più prolungata, sarà condotta con molta leggerezza e umorismo. Credo fermamente che la storia valga un paio di scene potenzialmente fastidiose.  
> Anche il warning Mpreg andrebbe preso un po’ con le molle… Ma se vorrete rimanere con me, capirete cosa voglio dire.  
> Buona lettura!
> 
> Dimenticavo: i personaggi non mi appartengono. L’ambientazione non mi appartiene. Nemmeno la storia in se stessa mi appartiene: è una traduzione. Di mio ci sono solo gli errori. E non sapete quanto mi dispiaccia tutto ciò…

**_Le Disavventure di Draco Malfoy, Furetto_ **

 

_Beh, ma è proprio magnifico._

Draco Malfoy correva con tutta la velocità delle sue gambe. Lunghi fili d’erba lo colpivano sul naso e gli solleticavano i piedi nudi. Il mormorio della notte riverberava attorno a lui: predatori a caccia, grilli che frinivano, e il battere del suo cuore contro il petto. In alto, la luna splendeva luminosa, rendendo di un blu scurissimo il cielo stellato.

Le orecchie tese e il naso pulsante, non riusciva a capire se lo stessero inseguendo. Che l’avessero gettato a sorpresa oltre i cancelli di Hogwarts, probabilmente aveva fatto scattare allarmi di ogni genere. La sua unica possibilità era fuggire e sperare che non lo acciuffassero prima di trovare un luogo per nascondersi.

Quando Piton aveva detto che l’avrebbe allontanato per sicurezza, Draco si era figurato maitai alla Polisucco in Costa Azzurra, o fascini alla burrobirra bollente in Interlaken. Farsi lanciare contro un orribile ed indimenticabile incantesimo, essere smaterializzato in Scozia, per poi farsi gettare entro i confini della scuola non faceva neanche lontanamente parte delle sue elucubrazioni. Piton, ovviamente, si era beccato qualche _crucio_ di troppo per poter pensare con chiarezza.

Fortunatamente, la madre di Draco era già al sicuro ad Azkaban. Quella strega calcolatrice s’era fatta arrestare di proposito dagli auror con lo scopo di sfuggire alla furia del Lord Oscuro per il fallimento di Draco nell’uccidere Silente di persona. A meno che il Lord Oscuro vincesse, cosa che ora Draco credeva sarebbe stata una Bruttissima Cosa, i suoi genitori sarebbero stati protetti, in prigione. Conoscendo Narcissa, sarebbe stata fuori appena finita la guerra, e in qualche modo avrebbe architettato un piano per far rilasciare Lucius con lei.

Data anche solo mezza possibilità, Draco li avrebbe raggiunti ad Azkaban, ma dopo aver fatto rapporto al Lord Oscuro c’era stata necessità di cure mediche e, una volta che Piton l’aveva rimesso in piedi, era stato affatturato e gettato sulla soglia del suo nemico. Solo perché il Lord Oscuro non era più sulla sua lista delle _Dieci Persone Che Ammiro (Anche Se Sono Meglio Di Loro)_ , non voleva certo dire che l’Allegra Squadra di Silente l’avrebbe accolto a braccia aperte. Dopo tutto, era stato lui a causarne la morte e volendo parlare di passi falsi, quello vinceva il premio.

(Tranne che per quella volta che la madre l’aveva vestito in bianco estivo dopo il Giorno del Ministero. Quella, non se la sarebbe mai scordata.)

Draco udì lo stridere di un gufo e squittì, nel panico. Allungò il collo all’indietro, cercando in aria la bestia alata. Non guardando dove correva, inciampò in una buca fra l’erba e rotolò in avanti sulla riva fangosa del lago di Hogwarts. Ritrovò stabilità e si guardò la pelliccia. Aveva fango appiccicato al lucido pelo bianco. Fece una smorfia scontenta.

La superficie ferma del lago rifletteva la luna, il cielo stellato e i lineamenti appuntiti di Draco, mentre si avvicinava al ciglio dell’acqua. Gli occhi grigi si spalancarono e le vibrisse tremolarono di costernazione. Intinse la zampa nell’acqua e cominciò a lavar via la terra dal muso. Furetto o meno, un Malfoy non era mai lurido.

Un’increspatura dell’acqua attirò l’attenzione di Draco. Non molto lontano, l’estremità a forma di paletta del tentacolo della piovra gigante ruppe la superficie del lago. Draco arricciò il naso, disgustato, esitò a immergere nuovamente la zampa in acqua, ma poi riprese a riassettarsi. Con la speranza di non riempirsi il pelo di melma di piovra.

L’ombra che lo sorvolò fu l’unico avvertimento prima di essere afferrato nel mezzo e lanciato in aria. “Ihhh!” urlò. La piovra l’aveva preso! “Ihhhhh!”

Draco artigliò e morse il tentacolo gommoso che lo tratteneva mentre veniva sollevato sopra il lago. Si irrigidì, incontrando lo sguardo fisso dell’unico occhio nero della piovra. La piovra rotolò in acqua, la testa appuntita che spariva sott’acqua mentre emergeva la bocca. Il becco da uccello scattò parecchie volte.

“Kik-kik-kik-kik-kik!” I versi veloci e veementi del panico di Draco echeggiarono sull’acqua. Stava per essere mangiato! Gli si svuotarono gli intestini per la paura, mentre riprendeva il suo divincolarsi terrorizzato. “Kik-kik-kik-kik-kik!”

Il tentacolo della piovra si abbassò, portando Draco più vicino alla morte. Le braccia più corte e tozze della piovra le agitavano l’acqua intorno. Gli occhi di Draco roteavano pazzamente nelle orbite. “Kik-kik-kik-kik-ki---“

La voce di Draco si spezzò nel bel mezzo di un kik quando sentì un tentacolo infilarsi in un luogo privato. Si irrigidì, orripilato. La punta a spatola dapprima uscì, per poi tornare. Poteva sentirsi urtare come da delle dita a pettine, mentre il tentacolo scivolava dentro. Non registrò che la piovra stesse infilandosi in un buco che non avrebbe dovuto esistere; era troppo focalizzato sul fatto che _la piovra lo stesse molestando._

“Miip,” gemette e, prontamente, svenne.

La cosa successiva di cui ebbe coscienza, fu che stava viaggiando per aria, col vento che gli fischiava nelle orecchie. Atterrò nell’acqua bassa con uno spruzzo, risucchiando un litro d’acqua nei polmoni. Riemerse in superficie, tossendo e starnutendo, e pagaiò strascicandosi fino a terra. Trascinatosi a riva, collassò in un mucchietto bagnato, sentendosi violato e infangandosi nuovamente dappertutto.

Un rumoroso fiutare gli fece alzare la testa e sbattere velocemente gli occhi alla calda alitata contro la faccia. Un profondo _vuff_ lo fece alzare e indietreggiare su gambe malferme, sibilando al cane grosso e sfigurato che gli stava di fronte. Gonfi graffi rosa sfregiavano il cane nero sul muso, la testa e le zampe anteriori, e c’era un bozzo rosa e deforme dove avrebbe dovuto essere un orecchio.

“Cosa ci’abbiamo, Fang?” Hagrid caracollò dietro al cane, e Draco non sapeva se esserne sollevato o impaurito. Continuò ad indietreggiare sibilando finché le zampe posteriori toccarono l’acqua. Rabbrividì e si abbassò, rizzando il pelo.

“Un furetto, eh? Bravo ragazzo.” Hagrid tirò leggermente l’unico orecchio di Fang, si chinò e afferrò Draco con sorprendente rapidità.

Essere nuovamente afferrato fece ancora una volta entrare Draco in panico. Cacciò un forte grido, contorcendosi selvaggiamente nella presa di Hagrid, e morsicò un dito carnoso. Hagrid sembrò indifferente alla cosa, mentre lo teneva sollevato per aria. “Meglio guardare prima se lui è un lui,” disse Hagrid, e strofinò il pollice contro il pelo all’inguine di Draco.

“Iiiiiiii-Kik-kik-kik-kik-kik!” Draco strillò e si dimenò. Prima lo molestava una piovra e adesso lo palpeggiava un mezzo gigante!

“Sembra che sei una signorina, mica un maschio,” disse Hagrid, tirando via la mano. Strofinò il pollice contro le dita, e il chiarore lunare fece luccicare un po’ di melma sui polpastrelli. “Hmm. Sembra anche che la piovra ch’ha dato di nuovo. Mi dispiace, ragazza.”

Ragazza? _Ragazza?_   Draco smise di agitarsi per tirare a Hagrid un’occhiataccia. Che insulto. Non aveva una bacchetta grandissima, ne aveva pure patito risate, ma certo non era una _ragazza_.

“Però ch’hai fortuna, eh?” disse Hagrid a Draco. “Perché se eri maschio ti tiravo il collo e facevi da pappa al mio Alisecco.”

Chiamatelo Dracana.

 

 

 

Continua…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA: ancora saluti, lettori! Come al solito, questa storia è completa e ne posterò un capitolo ogni giorno circa, o a giorni alterni. Non ho inventato io l’accoppiata di apertura che ha generato questa fic, ma è materiale per gustosa parodia. Spero vi piaccia.
> 
> NdT: Mi auguro che possiate anche voi farvi le grasse risate che mi sono fatta io leggendola.  
> Piccola nota di servizio: non per ispirare pietà, ma far parlare Hagrid è di una difficoltà estrema… Fortuna che si vede abbastanza poco!


	2. Capitolo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gentili lettrici/lettori, a costo di rovinarvi un po’ della sorpresa, avverto che in questo capitolo c’è una scena di sesso fra furetti, anche se non eccessivamente descrittiva. Non ce ne saranno altre, ma purtroppo è fondamentale ai fini della trama.  
> Segnalerò con una fila di asterischi la scena incriminata e con una seconda fila di asterischi la fine della scena.  
> Buona lettura.

** Capitolo 2 **

 

 

C’era del legno nuovo a rappezzare i buchi bruciacchiati nel tetto, e della pittura fresca ricopriva alcune porzioni dei muri della baracca di Hagrid. Segni di bruciatura annerivano la pietra del camino connesso alla Metropolvere. Alcuni pezzi di mobilio messi insieme alla meglio e pile di scatole semi-aperte, etichettate ‘ _Per Hagrid’_ , riempivano le stanze, altrimenti spartane. Fang dormiva su un mucchio di stracci vicino ad una porticina basculante, ed altre bestie di varie forme, taglie e ferocia stavano entro gabbie all’interno della baracca del guardiacaccia.

 

La gabbia solitaria di Draco, coi piattini per il cibo e l’acqua e una tovaglietta da te come cuccia, stava in bilico su uno sgabello a treppiede vicino al letto di Hagrid. Sebbene fare pasti regolari ed avere un posto apparentemente sicuro dove stare fosse una buona cosa, non controbilanciava l’orrore dell’avere un posto in prima fila per le sessioni di schiaffo e solletico fra Hagrid e Madame Maxime di Beauxbatons.

 

"Oh, Olympe."

"Ooo, 'Agrid."

 

Era così disgustoso che, ogni volta che accadeva, Draco non riusciva a voltarsi. Non sapeva chi fosse più peloso: Hagrid o Madame Maxime, o che i mezzosangue potessero contorcersi in posizioni simili. E lui non era per niente eccitato dalla taglia dell’uccello di Hagrid o dei meloni di Madame Maxime.

 

"Duk-duk-duk-duk." Draco strofinò il basso ventre contro la tovaglietta per grattarsi… uhm, le pulci.

"Duk-duk-duk-duk."

 

Le notti si allungarono, la neve si accumulò sul terreno all’esterno e la vita del Draco peloso divenne una confortevole routine. Mangiava, dormiva, scherniva Fang e gli altri animali e, quando lasciato uscire dalla gabbia, esplorava ogni angolo della sua nuova casa. Hagrid se ne andava per qualche tempo e ritornava lamentandosi della guerra. Il Lord Oscuro teneva il mondo magico terrorizzato nella sua stretta, l’altro schieramento combatteva una battaglia persa. Hagrid menzionava occasionalmente il nome di Harry con un tono di leggero disprezzo che faceva sogghignare Draco. Sembrava che il Marmocchio Prescelto e i suoi luogotenenti scomparissero ripetutamente senza dire a nessuno dove andassero o cosa facessero. Apparentemente, era argomento di contesa con la maggioranza dei seguaci dell’Anti-Lord Oscuro.

 

Mentre Hagrid chiacchierava del suo ultimo viaggio alla City, Draco alzò la zampa posteriore per leccare la pelle gonfia all’inguine. La zona era bollente. Sperava di non essersi beccato un’infezione dalla tovaglietta, durante l’ultima visita di Madame Maxime.

 

“E poi mi rifila ‘Vorrei poterti dire, Hagrid. Beccati questo nuovo canarino, in cambio,” si lamentò Hagrid, muovendosi rumorosamente per la stanza e riempiendo le ciotole dell’acqua. Il canarino giallo gli stava sulla spalla, cinguettando senza tregua e impiastrandogli i capelli di roba da uccelli. “Non è che un canarino non è un regalo simpatico, ma preferirei aiutare, non essere messo da parte.”

 

Hagrid raggiunse la gabbia di Draco e aprì la porta. Draco gli diede un’occhiata, continuando a leccarsi, mentre Hagrid versava l’acqua nel piattino. Fu sorpreso quando Hagrid, subito dopo, lo sollevò. “Ihhh!”

“Buona, bellezza,” disse Hagrid, esponendo Draco alla luce. Gli massaggiò col pollice l’area gonfia all’inguine. Non fosse stato così bello, Draco l’avrebbe morsicato. “Sembra che ti devo trovare un bel maschione.”

"Uhh-duk-duk-duk-purrrr," replicò Draco, arcuandosi al tocco di Hagrid.

Hagrid ridacchiò e, per la delusione di Draco, lo posizionò sulla sua larga spalla. Il canarino sbirciò dal lato della testa di Hagrid e cinguettò verso di lui. Draco lanciò al canarino uno sguardo maligno, smontò da Hagrid e se ne andò ad esplorare il contenuto della scatola che aveva portato a casa con sé.

 _Ooh, luccica_.

Due giorni dopo, Hagrid si riprese la palla di cristallo che Draco aveva rubato e gli diede invece un compagno di gabbia.

"Duk-duk-duk!" disse forte il furetto beige e marrone, e annusò l’aria. "Duk-duk!"

Che Draco fosse stato trasformato in un furetto non significava automaticamente che ne comprendesse la lingua. “Duk,” disse, anche lui annusando l’aria, e starnutì. L’altro furetto aveva un odore molto forte, pesantemente muschiato.

Puzzone si avvicinò, annusò Draco e gli rise eccitato in un orecchio. “Duk! "Duk-duk-duk-duk!"

Al baccano, Draco fece una smorfia. Lanciò a Puzzone un’occhiataccia e lo congedò voltandogli le spalle. Guaì, sentendo un naso dargli un colpo al posteriore. “Iiiip!”

"Duk-duk-duk!" esclamò Puzzone, fece un giro convulso su se stesso, ed avanzò verso Draco. Il naso gli fremeva rapidamente, annusando ancora l’aria.

Draco entrò in panico, ritirandosi in un angolo della gabbia. “Kik-kik-kik-kik.”

"Duk-duk!" Puzzone si lanciò.

 

**********************************

“Iii- _uff_!” Draco perse il fiato quando Puzzone gli atterrò addosso con tutto il suo peso. Puzzone rise, si rigirò e lo annusò al cavallo.

Un paio di palle di furetto andarono a posarsi sul naso di Draco. Prima di riuscire a fermarsi, gli diede una sniffata. Il muschio era al massimo della concentrazione, lì, e sentì il basso ventre formicolare in risposta.

 _Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no._ Un furetto _non_ lo stava eccitando.

"Duk-duk-duk-duk-duk-duk-duk," ridacchiò Puzzone, continuando a sniffare.

“Kik-kik-kik!” In pieno panico, Draco si divincolò a tentoni da Puzzone, liberandosene. Balzò sulle quattro zampe e si diede alla fuga, ma non c’erano posti dove scappare, in una gabbia. Con un grido della giungla modello furetto, Puzzone si lanciò allegramente all’inseguimento.

Puzzone placcò Draco da dietro e rotolarono sul fondo della gabbia. Draco finì di nuovo col muso nell’inguine di Puzzone e ne ricevette una bella nasata di muschio. Il formicolio si intensificò, mentre le sue parti basse, ancora gonfie, si riscaldavano. "Duk-duk-duk,” si ritrovò a dire, prima di spalancare gli occhi, costernato.

"Duk-duk!” Esclamò gioiosamente Puzzone, si ribaltò con un salto, per stringerlo coi denti sulla nuca.

Draco si irrigidì, timoroso, ma Puzzone si limitò a spingerlo in giro per la gabbia. La presa sul suo collo era troppo forte per spezzarla. Draco si mosse sinuosamente in cerchio, sentendo le vibrazioni delle risatine di Puzzone contro la schiena e, gradualmente, si rilassò. L’odore muschiato gli permeava il pelo, circondandolo. L’inguine cominciò a prudergli e a pulsare di calore.

Quando sentì il colpetto in quel posto che non avrebbe dovuto avere, il piacere di farsi grattare il prurito sopraffece ogni rimanente repulsione. E in fondo, cosa c’era di repellente? Non era mica come se fosse stata la piovra, a molestarlo di nuovo. Puzzone era un furetto; Draco aveva il corpo di un furetto; e _Merlino quanto è bello._

Puzzone lo cavalcò lentamente, con la bocca serrata sulla sua nuca, continuando il loro pigro circolare sul fondo della gabbia. Draco si perse nelle nebbie della beatitudine.

Ma il bello alla fine terminò in spinte e schizzi e, quando Puzzone lo lasciò, un gemito di costernazione si levò dalla gola di Draco. Si rimise in piedi traballando e fronteggiò Puzzone. “Duk,” implorò piano, sperando di averne ancora.

Puzzone lo ignorò e continuò a leccarsi la protrusione rosa del proprio pene.

Draco sbuffò al congedo, si insinuò sotto la tovaglietta da te nell’angolo e si sistemò per una bella e lunga seduta di broncio.

Quando Draco alla fine riemerse, Puzzone non c’era più, ma più tardi, quella sera, Hagrid lo riportò. Puzzone fece qualche duk e sniffò Draco al basso ventre, desideroso di un altro round. Draco si concesse prontamente e, come risultato, fu scopato molto più a lungo. Il sesso era meglio di quello che aveva fatto in passato, sia con piovre che con umani (benché dovesse ancora tollerare le risate).

 

****************************************

 

Hagrid portò via Puzzone appena ebbe finito, lasciando Draco solo e sazio. Si accoccolò nel suo nido e si addormentò profondamente.

 

 

 

Continua...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Immagino sarà chiaro ugualmente ma, per non lasciare adito a dubbi a chi avesse saltato una scena, sostanzialmente a Draco/furetta viene presentato un cavaliere che la/lo libera dei suoi… problemi di calore. Da lì, si va direttamente al terzo capitolo ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

 

“Non è più gonfio,” commentò Hagrid strofinando il pelo di Draco al basso ventre. Draco sbirciò sopra la mano che gli circondava il tronco, curvando verso l’altro la parte inferiore del corpo per poter vedere. E, veramente, per essere un furetto tutto appariva di nuovo normale. “Congratulazioni.”

Draco inclinò la testa, curioso, chiedendosi perché Hagrid si stesse congratulando con lui per essersi liberato di un’infezione. “Duk-duk.”

Sorridendo, Hagrid grattò Draco dietro le orecchie, per poi guardare altrove quando un gufo picchiò contro la finestra. Hagrid si sistemò Draco sulla spalla. In cerca di protezione, il furetto si intrufolò sotto la barba di Hagrid. “Edvige!” disse Hagrid, aprendo la finestra. “Entra. Entra.”

Il candido gufo volteggiò attraverso la finestra e atterrò su un posatoio. Il canarino volò giù dai travicelli, si sistemò accanto a Edvige e cinguettò. Edvige la degnò appena di uno sguardo e allungò la zampa verso Hagrid.

“Una lettera di ‘Arry?” Al nome di Potter, Draco fece spuntare il naso dalla barba cespugliosa.

“Sembra che c’è bisogno di Alisecco in servizio.”

Draco rise all’amarezza del tono di Hagrid.

Hagrid sospirò e si infilò la lettera in tasca. “Immagino è meglio se mi preparo.”

Rimosse Draco dalla barba e lo rimise nella sua gabbia. Il canarino cominciò a cantare nello stesso istante in cui Hagrid uscì dalla porta. Edvige sembrò colta alla sprovvista e il canarino canterino le si accoccolò contro il fianco. Lei si spostò lungo il posatoio.

_Quindi, a Potter serve un ippogrifo_. Draco colse il proprio riflesso nel piattino dell’acqua, fece vibrare i baffi vedendo il pelo scompigliato dietro le orecchie, e lo lisciò dolcemente. Rifletté su cosa Potter avrebbe potuto farsene di una bestia così feroce. Beccacuto, o Fierocolpo, o comunque si chiamasse quella creatura, quando Draco era al terzo anno gli aveva quasi strappato un braccio.

Forse era per questo che Potter voleva Alisecco. Forse Potter voleva aizzare la bestia contro dei poveri, disgraziati mangiamorte, e guardare mentre li faceva a brandelli. Potter era un idiota assetato di sangue, Draco ne aveva un vivido ricordo. Leccò il punto dove la sua pelle umana era stata lacerata.

“TaCIIIIIIIIIIIIPicipicipi-cip-cip-cip,” cantò il canarino, inducendo Draco a voltarsi, per vederlo nuovamente appiccicato a Edvige.

Edvige cercò di allontanarsi, ma la zampa le ricadde fuori dal posatoio. Prese un’espressione costernata.

Hagrid rientrò, si scrollò la neve dagli stivali e si richiuse la porta alle spalle. Il canarino si azzittì, ma continuò a fissare Edvige con occhi sognanti. Draco osservò Hagrid recuperare inchiostro e penna e scarabocchiare una risposta sul retro della lettera di Potter. La lettera fu legata alla zampa di Edvige. “Questa portala a ‘Arry. Alisecco ti segue subito.”

Visibilmente sollevata, Edvige si lanciò immediatamente in aria. Con l’ala fece cascare il canarino dal posatoio dentro una sacca piena di polvere volante. La risata gufesca di Edvige la seguì fuori dalla finestra.

Hagrid la chiuse, per poi dirigersi alla gabbia di Draco. Draco lo guardò infilare un fermo nella serratura della porticina. Confuso, poggiò le zampe anteriori contro lo sportello, e lo scosse leggermente. Alzò lo sguardo verso Hagrid, preoccupato. Hagrid sorrise tristemente e gli strofinò una zampa. “Niente paura, ragazza. Sono sicuro che appena arrivi ‘Arry ti fa uscire.”

_Arrivi?_ Draco aveva una sensazione di malessere allo stomaco.

Il canarino uscì dalla sacca coperto di polvere e volò alla cieca nel camino. “Cip!” esclamò, e svanì in un lampo di fumo verde.

 

 

Continua...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota dell’autrice: gente, in caso non aveste fatto attenzione, questa è una fic COMICA con AVVERTIMENTI chiaramente postati nel primo capitolo. Se leggete qualcosa che ritenete offensivo, non è altro che colpa vostra per non aver badato agli avvertimenti. Se mi insultate vi prendete in giro da soli, perché ovviamente vi ha titillato abbastanza da leggere fin qui.
> 
> Nota della traduttrice: dannatamente giusto! ^_^


	4. Capitolo 4

Hagrid piazzò la gabbia di Draco in una sacca, all’apparenza legata ad Alisecco, il che era piuttosto stupido, considerato che gli ippogrifi i furetti se li mangiavano. Draco passò il viaggio, tutto spinte e scossoni, nascosto sotto la tovaglietta da tè, sperando di non diventare lo spuntino di mezzo-volo. Ad ogni modo, Alisecco atterrò senza che Draco diventasse un pasto, ma per precauzione lui rimase sotto la tovaglietta, fino a quando non udì voci disgustosamente familiari.

“E’ davvero così lontano?”

“Sì, se i miei calcoli sono corretti.”

“Suppongo che dovremo materializzarci a tappe, specie se lo faremo insieme.”

“Rischiamo di attirare una spia, così.”

“Non so se abbiamo altra scelta,” disse Potter. Draco sentì la gabbia scendere e risalire, e poi sembrò che Potter gli stesse proprio al fianco. “Ciao, bello. Hai fatto un buon volo?”

Alisecco emise un suono che avrebbe potuto essere un’affermazione, oppure gas. La gabbia si mosse ancora. “Ecco, Ron,”

“Qual è la sacca con la femmina di furetto?” chiese Weasley.

“Direi decisamente quella che hai in mano.” Potter sembrava nauseato da qualcosa.

“Non riesco a credere che Hagrid potesse pensare che avremmo approvato di allevare furetti solo per metterli a morte,” si lamentò Granger. “E’ una barbarie.”

“Alisecco deve mangiare,” disse Weasley. La gabbia fece un tonfo a terra sotto le zampe di Draco.

“Non mi importa cosa dice Hagrid, quando saranno nati non gli daremo da mangiare nessuno dei piccoli. Alisecco può mangiare il cibo che compriamo dal droghiere, proprio come noi.” In cima alla sacca apparve la luce e, vedendo la chioma cespugliosa di Granger, Draco arretrò ulteriormente sotto la tovaglietta da tè. Sentì lo sfregare di abiti pesanti contro il fianco della gabbia e la luce divenne più intensa.

“Io non vedo nessun furetto,” disse Weasley.

“Probabilmente ha paura e si nasconde.”

Paura? Altezzoso, Draco tirò su col naso. Non aveva paura di niente, e specialmente non di quei tre idioti. Fece sbucar fuori la testa da sotto la tovaglietta, il mento imperiosamente inclinato.

“Iihh!” gridò impaurito. Le facce schifose di Granger e Weasley erano premute contro la gabbia. Erano orripilanti! Schizzò nuovamente sotto la sua tovaglietta. "Kik-kik-kik-kik-kik."

“Magnifico.” Potter rise, un suono leggero e femmineo che Draco pensava di non aver mai udito. “Dai, fate venire un colpo al povero furetto, perché no?”

“Sono sicura che è solo scossa dal viaggio,” disse Granger con aria snob. “Le prenderò un po’ d’acqua.”

Sentendo aprirsi la porta della gabbia, Draco sbirciò da sotto l’orlo della tovaglietta da tè. La mano pesante della Granger si infilò dentro. "Kik-kik-kik."

“Sto solo prendendo la tua ciotola per l’acqua, dolcezza,” il tono di Granger divenne sciropposo. “Ti andrebbe anche un po’ di cibo? Eh, bella piccolina?”

Draco vide Weasley fingere di vomitare alle sue spalle. Sentì Potter soffocare un’altra risata. Granger fece una smorfia e sbuffò, ritraendo la mano che reggeva i piattini. Chiuse la gabbia e lanciò a Weasley un’occhiataccia.

“Che c’è?” disse Weasley, la maschera dell’innocenza.

“Sai esattamente cosa, Ron,” disse Granger, tirandosi in piedi. Lanciò un’occhiataccia anche a Potter e marciò fuori dalla stanza.

“Ora sono affari tuoi,” disse Potter.

Weasley sorrise, sognante. “Lo so.”

A Draco vennero i conati.

“Ehi, pensi mica che il furetto sia malato, vero?” disse Weasley, sbirciando nella gabbia. La punta del suo grosso naso si infilò tra la sbarre. Era un’opportunità troppo buona per non coglierla. “Auh!”

"Duk-duk-duk-duk-duk," rise Draco saltellando in cerchio. Weasley si teneva il naso mozzicato con le mani.

Potter rise di nuovo, e Draco si fermò di fronte a lui. C’erano travi al soffitto a volte e il pavimento della stanza era coperto di paglia. Potter stava al fianco di Alisecco, accarezzando il collo grigio-piumato della bestia. Pareva smorto e fiacco. Il sorriso gli divise le labbra screpolate, dandogli rughe premature.

“Non rompere,” disse Weasley, pulendosi con la manica il naso insanguinato. “Hagrid non l’aveva detto che era feroce.”

“Hai ragione. La sua lettera diceva che era molto docile.” Potter inclinò la testa, mentre Alisecco cominciava a pettinarlo, passando il becco aguzzo tra i capelli di media lunghezza. “Probabilmente Hermione ci ha azzeccato quando ha detto che era scossa dal viaggio.”

“Già.” Weasley si chinò avvicinandosi di nuovo alla gabbia, ritirandosi prima che Draco potesse dargli un altro morso.

“Ehi, Harry. Non ti sembra familiare, questo furetto?”

Potter diede uno sguardo a Draco ed aggrottò le sopracciglia. “Sì, ora che me ne parli.”

_Uh-oh_. Draco si ritrasse con aria indifferente verso la tovaglietta, percorso da una vena di panico.

“Non penserai che Malfoy sia stato di nuovo trasformato in un furetto?” Weasley sorrise con malignità. “Sarebbe forte.”

"Kik-kik-kik." Borbottò Draco timoroso.

In un batter d’occhio, Potter estrasse la bacchetta e la puntò contro Draco. " _Finite_."

“Iiiihhh!” Draco si lanciò verso il suo nido, ma era troppo tardi. Sentì l’incantesimo colpirlo, il leggero bruciore scorrergli sulla pelle. Serrò gli occhi e attese che arrivassero le maledizioni.

Un uccello cinguettò.

“Suppongo di no,” disse Potter, e Draco aprì cautamente un occhio. Era ancora alto trenta centimetri. L’incantesimo per cancellare altri incantesimi non aveva funzionato. Vedendo di avere ancora quattro zampe e del pelo perfettamente bianco, Draco si accasciò di sollievo. O Piton era un incantatore brillante, o Potter faceva davvero schifo. Nessuna delle due alternative era di buon auspicio per lo schieramento di Potter, in guerra.

“Però assomiglia davvero a Malfoy quando Malocchio- voglio dire Crouch, l’ha trasfigurato.” Potter girò intorno alla gabbia, per inginocchiarsi accanto a Weasley. Sbirciò fra le sbarre. Draco gli rese l’occhiata. “Ha gli occhi grigi di Malfoy e tutto quanto.”

Potter conosceva il colore di suoi occhi?

Weasley diede a Potter una strana occhiata. “Conosci il colore degli occhi di Malfoy?”

“Beh, sì. Tu no?” disse Potter.

“Io non so neppure di che colore siano gli occhi di _Hermione_.”

Le guance di Potter si arrossarono, facendogli il viso a chiazze. “Suppongo di avere semplicemente più capacità di osservazione di te.”

"Uh-huh." Le labbra di Weasley sussultarono.

Potter lo spinse alla spalla. “Non rompere.”

Weasley ridacchiò, e Potter infilò la bacchetta su per la manica. Aprì la porta della gabbia, piazzò la mano a palmo in su sulla soglia e agitò le dita. “Vieni qui, bella.”

Draco diede un’occhiata alle dita di Potter e alzò un sopracciglio da furetto.

“Suppongo che probabilmente questa sia un’altra ragione per cui avremmo dovuto sapere che non si trattava di Malfoy,” disse Weasley.

“E cioè?”

“E’ femmina,” disse Weasley. Si strofinò il naso marchiato dai denti e fece una smorfia. “Anche se ha lo stesso atteggiamento di Malfoy.”

“Hagrid potrebbe essersi sbagliato,” disse Potter, agitando ancora le dita con espressione dolce.

“Già, però dubito che Malfoy si sarebbe fatto scopare da un furetto, con Hagrid a fare da spettatore.”

Draco si rattrappì, vergognoso.

La bocca di Weasley si stirò in un altro sorriso maligno. “Ripensandoci, avrebbe potuto farlo, il finocchietto.”

_Hey!_

"A-hem." Potter si schiarì la gola e diresse a Weasley uno sguardo duro.

Weasley alzò le braccia. “Non che a tutti i finocchi piaccia farsela coi furetti.”

Potter sbuffò e scosse la testa. Fece schioccare la lingua e cercò nuovamente di attirare Draco verso di sé.

Draco annusò in direzione di Potter. La mano puzzava di ippogrifo, ma ciò non forniva risposta su cosa fosse opportuno fare. Dal momento che il _finite_ non aveva funzionato, Draco era al sicuro, col suo travestimento da furetto. Significava che, volendo, avrebbe potuto aggirarsi liberamente, forse scoprire cosa stessero combinando, Potter e la sua ghenga, che aveva messo loro contro Hagrid e il Ministero. Doveva solo permettere a Potter di toccarlo.

“Vieni qui, bella,” disse piano Potter.

Draco avanzò furtivo, annusando istintivamente. Sotto quello di ippogrifo, sentiva odore di lucido per scope. Si supponeva che, se era sopravvissuto alle molestie di una piovra, avrebbe potuto sopportare di farsi maneggiare da Potter. Non era mica scendere tanto più in basso.

Le labbra di Potter si innalzarono in una curva leggera, quando Draco gli urtò la mano col naso. Potter allargò il palmo. “Puoi uscire,” invitò. “Avanti, Draco.”

_Draco?_

"Draco?" fece eco Weasley ai suoi pensieri.

Potter fece spallucce. “Le serve un nome, e sembra proprio Malfoy da furetto…”

Weasley fissò Harry come se fosse diventato scemo. “Sei suonato.”

“Così mi hanno detto.” Potter sorrise, stupidamente. “D’altro canto, a Malfoy verrebbe un colpo se sapesse che abbiamo dato il suo nome ad un furetto.”

A Draco sarebbe venuto davvero un colpo, non fosse stato lui il furetto in questione. E quello era proprio il suo nome. Quando l’avessero usato, avrebbe saputo se parlavano di lui.

"Draco," cantilenò Potter piano piano. Provenendo dalla sua lingua, il nome aveva un suono strano. “Vieni fuori, Draco.”

Draco decise di accettare l’invito e schizzò fuori dalla gabbia. Con una risata, Potter lo afferrò per il torso, mentre Granger rientrava nella stanza. “Hey, Hermione, ti presento Draco.”

"Draco?" Granger appoggiò le ciotole di cibo e acqua sulla gabbia.

“Harry si è rincretinito,” disse Weasley.

“Ma no.” Potter grattò Draco dietro le orecchie. Si contorse nella sua presa, fingendo che le carezze non gli piacessero. “Aveva bisogno di un nome, così gliene ho dato uno.”

Granger si chinò per esaminare Draco più da vicino. Lui le soffiò sulla faccia. “Ha gli occhi del colore di quelli di Malfoy.”

"Ha!"

Weasley alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Perdonatemi se non ho fissato quell’idiota abbastanza a lungo da sapere di che colore ha gli occhi, come apparentemente avete fatto voi due.” Fece una pausa, poi diede a Granger un’occhiata pungente. “Hey! Che li fissavi a fare gli occhi di Malfoy?”

“Si chiama capacità di osservazione, Ron.”

“Ha!"

“Zitto, tu.” Weasley diede a Potter un colpo sulla spalla. Lui si limitò a sorridere.

"Hmm." Granger si chino ancor più vicino a Draco. “Non pensate che..” Tirò fuori la bacchetta.

Draco spalancò gli occhi, allarmato.

Improvvisamente, Potter si tirò Draco più vicino. “Abbiamo già controllato.”

“Siete sicuri?” disse Granger. Potter annuì, e così fece Weasley. Granger si rinfilò la bacchetta nella cintura. “D’accordo.”

Draco era tenuto in braccio con fare protettivo contro il petto di Potter, e poteva sentire il calore che irradiava da sotto la sua cappa. Potter ricominciò ad accarezzarlo. Non gli piaceva per niente.

"Duk-duk-purrrr."

Okay, forse un pochino gli piaceva.

“Probabilmente dovremmo portare la sua roba di sotto,” disse Potter, alzandosi in piedi con Draco accoccolato contro di lui. “Alisecco potrebbe riuscire ad aprire la gabbia e Draco finirebbe per diventare uno spuntino per ippogrifi.”

“Dove vuoi tenerla?” chiese Weasley. Raccolse la gabbia, dopo che Granger ebbe preso le ciotole.

“Nella mia stanza, suppongo,” disse Potter. “La notte, posso tenerla d’occhio, visto che voi due di solito vi tenete occupati a vicenda.”

Granger arrossì leggermente. Weasley sollevò le sopracciglia rosse. Draco era sulla buona strada per sentirsi male.

Si diressero fuori dalla stanza, lasciandosi alle spalle Alisecco, e scesero giù per una rampa di scale. “Quanto ci vorrà perché debba cominciare a controllare per i neonati?” disse Potter.

Granger e Weasley stavano per figliare? Ora sì, che Draco si sarebbe sentito male.

“Fra quaranta giorni,” replicò Granger. Draco arricciò le labbra con scherno. Figuriamoci se non ci faceva un calcolo.

“Bene. Allora non dovremo preoccuparci di essere già partiti.” Potter aprì col piede una porta lungo il corridoio buio. Trasportò Draco in una stanza da letto di aspetto piuttosto triste. Un letto matrimoniale con lise cortine blu e oro stava vicino ad un’alta finestra. Una scrivania riempiva un angolo vicino ad un guardaroba. Pile di vestiti si ammucchiavano sulla moquette del pavimento.

“Questa dove la vuoi, amico?” chiese Weasley, alzando la gabbia.

“Sul comodino, suppongo sia il posto migliore,” disse Potter.

Strofinò l’orecchio di Draco tra il pollice e l’indice. Draco cercò di non tubare.

“Se abbiamo ancora intenzione di andare, domani, faremmo meglio a rimetterci al lavoro,” disse Granger, posando nella gabbia i piattini per l’acqua e il cibo.

“Già.” Potter aggirò Granger e infilò nella gabbia anche Draco. Draco si schiarì la gola, contrariato. Potter non se ne curò, chiudendo la porta. “Ci vediamo più tardi, Draco.”

“E’ così strano sentirti dire quel nome,” disse Weasley, mentre si dirigevano fuori dalla camera da letto.

Draco fu lasciato solo. Si guardò intorno, esaminando i suoi nuovi alloggi. Trasandati, ma accettabili. Bevve un po’ d’acqua, collocò in un angolo il suo nido, e si sistemò per macchinare su come usare la situazione a suo vantaggio.

Dopo che avesse fatto un sonnellino.

 

 

Continua...


	5. Capitolo 5

Potter inciampò nella stanza, collassando faccia in giù sul letto. Una piccola, pacchiana coppa ricadde dalle dita infilate nel guanto da Quidditch, per finire contro il cuscino.

Draco diede di zampa alla porta di fil di ferro, desideroso di uscire. Era rimasto chiuso nella gabbia e ignorato sin dal suo arrivo, tre giorni prima. Potter era stato nella stanza una sola volta, per dormire, e aveva borbottato un “Ciao, Draco,” prima di andarsene di nuovo. Draco si era unito alla schiera della gente irritata dalle sparizioni di Potter.

Potter sollevò stancamente la testa ed aguzzò gli occhi nella sua direzione. Aveva gli occhiali di traverso sul naso. “Oh. Ciao.”

‘Oh. Ciao.’ Tutto qui? Le unghie di Draco ticchettarono con impazienza sulla porta della gabbia.

Potter esalò pesantemente, si spinse sulle ginocchia e raddrizzò gli occhiali. Strisciò verso il lato del letto ed aprì il chiavistello. Colse Draco a mezzo balzo tra la gabbia e il letto.

“Tssss,” disse Draco con irritazione, contorcendosi nella presa.

Potter si lasciò ricadere sul letto, portando Draco con sé. La coppa rotolò verso di lui, e una maniglia lavorata lo urtò alla spalla. Lui le diede un’occhiataccia disgustata e la gettò sul pavimento con un colpo. “Dannato Horcrux.”

Draco interruppe i suoi tentativi di fuga e guardò nella direzione in cui era caduta la coppa. Un Horcrux? Cos’era un Horcrux?

“E’ malvagia,” disse Potter, facendo sì che Draco si domandasse se avesse parlato in inglese umano, finché Potter gli diede un colpetto di avvertimento sul naso. “I furetti non dovrebbero giocare con quella coppa. Niente coppa.”

Draco si incupì. Come no, avrebbe proprio ascoltato Potter. _Quella coppa è mia._

“Allora probabilmente non dovrei lasciarla in giro dove tu puoi arrivare, eh?” Sistemandosi Draco sul petto, Potter si tolse i guanti da Quidditch e gettò anch’essi sul pavimento. Cominciò ad accarezzare Draco, un’espressione pensosa sul viso.

Draco rimase fermo, per non indurre Potter a spostare la coppa. Se poteva essere cullato in un senso di compiacenza, si sarebbe dimenticato che era sul pavimento e Draco avrebbe potuto sgraffignarla. Doveva solo aspettare, e nel frattempo sopportare le carezze.

"Duk-purrururr-duk-duk-duk."

E chi aveva idea che Potter potesse essere così bravo con le mani?

Le labbra di Harry tremolarono e gli si chiusero gli occhi. Ad ogni passaggio delle dita, sembrava rilassarsi sempre di più. La sua mano lisciò il pelo lungo la schiena di Draco ancora, e ancora, e ancora, e ancora. A Draco ricaddero le palpebre.

La mano di Potter si fermò e la testa di Draco scattò verso l’alto. Sbatté le palpebre per scacciare la sonnolenza. Le labbra piene di Potter si divisero per emettere un leggero russare.

Potter dormiva. Draco fissò la sua nemesi scolastica. Potter era completamente vulnerabile. Per il Grande Salazar, le cose che Draco avrebbe potuto fare… fosse stato umano. Draco imprecò. Potter era alla sua mercé, e tutto quello che poteva fargli era soffocarlo col pelo.

In effetti, non era mica una cattiva idea.

Draco svicolò da sotto la mano pesante e strisciò cautamente. Potter non si mosse. Le zampe di Draco scivolarono sulla curva delle guance e del mento di Potter. Che continuò a russare.

Sogghignando, Draco si raggomitolò, sistemandosi proprio sul naso e la bocca di Potter. Il russare cessò. Poteva sentire il fiato caldo contro il ventre. Sapeva che l’inalazione successiva sarebbe stata bloccata-

" _Ah-chuu!_ "

-ma non aveva previsto che il pelo avrebbe solleticato le narici di Potter.

La testa di Potter scattò in avanti con la forza dello starnuto, e Draco gli rotolò giù dalla faccia con uno squittio. Potter si passò la mano sotto il naso, grugnì e rotolò su un fianco. Draco si arrabattò per non essere schiacciato e attese le urla o di essere rimesso nella gabbia.

Non successe né l’una né l’altra cosa. Potter dormiva ancora. Gli occhiali ingrandivano lo schermo delle ciglia sulla pelle.

Draco tirò un sospiro di sollievo e poi si animò. La coppa! Saltò giù dal letto e zampettò in quella direzione. La luce declinante del sole che veniva dalla finestra faceva brillare il bordo dorato. _Ooh, luccica_.

Draco interruppe bruscamente l’approccio quando un’ondata di disagio lo colpì. Annusò in direzione della coppa. Gli si sollevò il pelo sulla nuca. Acquattandosi verso il pavimento, Draco strisciò più vicino. Il suo disagio cresceva con l’avvicinarsi della coppa. Annusò ancora. La coppa puzzava di… malvagità.

Draco conosceva oggetti carichi di magia oscura, ne aveva un maniero pieno, ed era sveglio a sufficienza da non toccare. Diede un’occhiata ai guanti di Quidditch di Potter. Lunghe strisciate nere macchiavano la pelle del palmo e delle dita di un guanto. Anche Potter, ovviamente, sapeva di non doverla toccare, ma ciò non spiegava la sua presenza. Cosa ci faceva Potter con oggetti oscuri? Perché avrebbe voluto rischiare qualsiasi maledizione fosse stata posta sulla coppa?

Draco ricordò le lamentiadi di Hagrid sulle avventure sconosciute di Potter. Se l’ottenimento della coppa era il risultato di una di esse, che altro aveva collezionato? E perché?

La curiosità di Draco decuplicò. Spiare Potter prese un significato di livello superiore. Impicciarsi di oggetti oscuri non era attività che avrebbe immaginato Potter intento a condurre. Era troppo nobile per abbassarsi a tale livello. Poteva usare i pugni come un bruto, ma aveva sempre combattuto faccia a faccia. Era il motivo per cui Draco pensava che il Lord Oscuro avrebbe vinto; un serpeverde non si faceva scrupoli a maledire qualcuno nella schiena.

_Che stai combinando, Potter?_ Draco sbirciò il gomito di Potter, che sporgeva dal lato del letto. La stoffa della cappa era consumata fin quasi a bucarsi.

Dando un’ultima sniffata alla coppa, Draco cominciò ad aggirarsi in cerca di altri oggetti oscuri. Il suo naso vibrava rapidamente, mentre annusava in giro per la stanza. Trovò un sacco di vestiti sporchi, confezioni vuote di cioccorane, un flacone di inchiostro non tappato, che rovesciò, e una copia malridotta de _Il Quidditch nei secoli_. Sotto il letto, un coniglietto di polvere ** gli mostrò i denti, ma (a parte le mutande di Potter) nessun oggetto dall’odore malvagio assalì il naso sensibile di Draco.

Draco ricordò che Potter aveva parlato di rimuovere la coppa dalla stanza. Se ne aveva una collezione, doveva ben conservarla da qualche parte. Draco trotterellò attraverso la stanza, verso la porta. Potter non l’aveva chiusa completamente e Draco riuscì a strizzarsi attraverso il varco.

Fuori dalla stanza da letto di Potter, le ombre si addensavano nel corridoio. Draco ricordava la discesa per le scale da una direzione, quindi si diresse dalla parte opposta. C’era della luce che brillava attraverso una porta accostata, più avanti lungo il corridoio. Poteva sentire le voci di Weasley e Granger provenire dall’interno.

“Io continuo a pensare che dovremmo liberarcene subito,” disse Weasley, mentre Draco sgattaiolava nella stanza.

Granger sedeva sul bordo di un letto dal copriletto color porpora. La stanza era più grande e più pulita di quella di Potter. Due guardaroba gemelli fungevano da fermalibri ad una scrivania colma di libri e rotoli. C’era un candelabro acceso sul comodino. Sul fondo della stanza, di fronte alla porta, tendaggi color porpora chiudevano un’alta finestra. In un angolo, stava un cesto per la biancheria sporca, sotto cui Draco filò a nascondersi. “Ne abbiamo discusso, Ron. Non sappiamo se Voldemort – oh, insomma, smettila di trasalire. Non sappiamo se potrebbe sentirne il contraccolpo e capire cosa stiamo facendo.”

“E se ci succedesse qualcosa prima che possiamo distruggerli?” Weasley si tolse la cappa passandola da sopra la testa, e la tirò verso il cesto della biancheria. Atterrò parzialmente nel cesto e parzialmente sulla testa di Draco, accecandolo.

“Fred e George sanno che gli Horcrux devono essere distrutti,” disse Granger. “E’ inutile preoccuparsi. Non si può far nulla finché non saranno stati trovati tutti, e ce ne manca ancora uno.”

Ecco di nuovo quella parola: Horcrux. Draco strisciò da sotto la cappa puzzolente di Weasley e prontamente desiderò di non averlo fatto, quando vide le rotondità pallide a lentigginose del culo di Weasley.

Weasley prese le mutande e se le gettò oltre la spalla. Atterrarono dritte davanti a Draco, che represse un conato e si ritirò dietro il cesto.

“Non ricordarmelo,” disse Weasley. “Mi sono quasi abbrustolito, per prendere la coppa di Tosca Tassorosso. Cosa succederà quando daremo la caccia all’ultimo? Che diventerò una marmellata, ecco cosa.”

Le orecchie di Draco tremolarono. La coppa cattiva nella stanza di Potter era appartenuta a Tosca Tassorosso?

“E’ un bene che adori la marmellata, allora,” disse Granger.

“Oh, davvero?”

"Mm-hmm. Specialmente la marmellata coraggiosa ed eroica.”

“E dove ti piacerebbe spalmarla, questa marmellata?”

“Chiudi la porta che ti faccio vedere.”

A Draco si contorse lo stomaco per l’orrore. Aveva proprio sentito quello che pensava d’aver sentito? Strisciando, sbirciò da sotto il canestro.

Un Weasley nudo stava andando dalla porta al letto, la nascente erezione che dondolava ad ogni passo. Con repulsione, Draco fissò Weasley e Granger cominciare a divorarsi la faccia a vicenda. Guardò la porta, sperando di poter fuggire, solo per trovarla completamente chiusa. Era in trappola.

Due tonfi ricondussero l’attenzione di Draco all’orrore che si stava svolgendo davanti a lui. Weasley si era lasciato cadere in ginocchio di fronte a Granger. Sorrise, alzò l’orlo della cappa, e vi infilò sotto la testa. Un attimo dopo, un paio di mutandine veleggiarono in direzione di Draco. Atterrarono sopra i pantaloni smessi di Weasley.

Draco fece dietro-front e si ricacciò sotto la cappa. Udì l’ansito di Granger, seguito da gemiti e rumori di bocca, e cercò di coprirsi le orecchie con le zampe. Non funzionò. Raggomitolato a palla con gli occhi serrati, ascoltò le fregole di Weasley e Granger, desiderando di essere ancora col Lord Oscuro; qualunque cosa potesse fargli non sarebbe stata altrettanto straziante.

 

 

Continua...


	6. Capitolo 6

“’Giorno, Harry.”

“Buon giorno. Ragazzi, avete visto—”

“..”

“Non importa.” Draco sentì dire dietro di sé mentre si slanciava lungo il corridoio, allontanandosi da quella stanza a tutta velocità. I ritratti nell’androne torsero il collo al suo passaggio. Giunse in cima ad una rampa di scale, prese un scivolone, ma si riprese e continuò a correre.

“Iiihh!” strillò, quando improvvisamente una mano forte lo afferrò per il torso.

“Ehi, tu,” disse Potter, sistemandosi la bacchetta nella cintura. “Dove pensi di andare?”

"Kik-kik-kik-kik-kik-kik-kik!" dichiarò Draco, provato da quanto era stato costretto a sopportare.

"Sh-sh-sh." Fu cullato contro un petto solido che profumava di pino e sapone da bucato. “E’ tutto a posto, tesoro. Non permetterò più che tu rimanga rinchiusa nella stanza di Ron.”

Potter accarezzò Draco, rassicurante. Draco gli seppellì il muso nella piega del gomito e si lasciò coccolare. Dopo l’orrore della sera precedente, se lo meritava.

 

 

La colazione consisteva in bocconcini di biscotto, che erano terribili per la sua linea, ma molto più gustosi del cibo secco per furetti, e pezzettini di toast imburrato. Draco sedeva comodamente nell’amaca che la cappa di Potter formava tra le sue cosce e mangiava quello che gli veniva dato, mentre Potter leggeva _La Gazzetta_ _del Profeta,_ commentando disgustato.

“Dannata Rita Skeeter,” brontolò Potter. “La guerra non è solo mia.”

Sedevano in una biblioteca, con libri impilati su ogni superficie disponibile e sistemati sul pavimento fino ad altezza girovita. Dei ferma fogli tenevano aperti dei rotoli di pergamena con appunti sul tavolo triangolare, con tre sedie intorno, in mezzo alla stanza. Boccette d’inchiostro vuote, fragili piume e strani mozziconi di legno colorato erano sparsi sul ripiano.

“Harry,” si udì la voce irritante di Granger provenire dalla soglia. Aveva le mani puntate sui fianchi larghi. “E’ tutto qui quello che mangi per colazione?”

Potter diede un’occhiata vicino al gomito, al piatto quasi vuoto di pane e biscotti. “Ehm, sì?”

Granger scosse la testa. “Dovresti davvero mangiare in modo più sano. Non mi meraviglia che fossi così stanco, ieri.”

“Potrebbe essere più colpevole la manticora affamata che mi dava la caccia,” disse Potter, ironico.

Draco guardò Potter interrogativamente. Manticora? Quale manticora?

“Eri in groppa ad Alisecco,” puntualizzò Granger.

“Tu prova a cavalcare un ippogrifo a testa in giù schivando morte certa, e guarda se non ti viene il fiatone.”

Draco emise un suono di disprezzo. A testa in giù su un ippogrifo? Non se la beveva neanche per un secondo.

“Non eri sottosopra. Saresti stato schiacciato, “ disse Granger, ripetendo i pensieri di Draco.

“Quasi, allora,” disse Potter. “Non sarei riuscito a raggiungere la coppa, altrimenti.”

Granger strinse le labbra, ma non commentò oltre. Invece, si guardò intorno. “Dov’è la coppa?”

“Nella mia stanza.”

" _Harry_ ," disse Granger con lo stesso tono esasperato di prima. Potter si limitò a sorridere. Lei alzò le mani, esasperata, e marciò fuori.

Weasley entrò in biblioteca subito dopo, con una borsa di scarafaggi a grappolo tenuta contro il viso come una sacca da cavalli. “Cos’ha messo Hermione sul piede di guerra?”

“Ho lasciato la coppa di Tassorosso nella mia stanza, invece di metterla via,” disse Potter.

“Ah,” Weasley si stravaccò, con le mani sui fianchi, in una delle sedie vicino al tavolo. “Ti beccherai un’altra predica.”

“E quand’è che Hermione non predica?” chiese Potter, con un gesto scherzoso della testa.

“A questo posso rispondere io,” replicò Weasley, il tono grondante di lussuria.

Draco ebbe un conato.

“Chu ha qwel fuvetto?” disse Weasley, dopo essersi buttato in bocca altri scarafaggi a grappolo.

“Penso che tu e Hermione l’abbiate traumatizzata, la scorsa notte.” Potter fece scorrere il palmo sul pelo di Draco, rassicurante. “Era chiusa nella vostra stanza. Chissà cosa ha visto?”

Weasley si contrasse. “Il pensiero di qualcuno di nome Draco che guarda me e Hermione che ci diamo è vagamente disgustoso.”

_Sì, solo vagamente_. A Draco venne la bile in gola.

“Immagina come si sente lei.” Potter sollevò Draco e se lo tenne davanti alla faccia. “Non è così, tesoruccio mio? Il cazzo grosso e lentigginoso di Ron ti ha spaventata?”

Draco era certo di essere diventato di un verde malsano.

“Come sai che ho le lentiggini? Pensavo avessi promesso di non guardare,” disse Weasley, coprendosi il grembo col sacchetto degli scarafaggi a grappolo.

“Ma se è sin dal primo anno che sventoli quel flicorno per il dormitorio.” Sogghignò Potter, continuando a guardare Draco. “Probabilmente è quello che mi ha reso gay.”

Draco sbatté le palpebre. Potter era gay?

“Harry” esclamò Weasley.

Potter rise. “Lo sai che non è vero, Ron. Ricordi che non l’avevo capito nemmeno io fino al Natale scorso?” Si rimise Draco nuovamente in braccio.

Draco sbirciò la V delle cosce di Potter, il cuore stranamente in corsa. Potter era gay? Non c’era da meravigliarsi se cavalcava la scopa così bene.

Weasley ridacchiò e sollevò di nuovo il sacchetto di scarafaggi a grappolo alla bocca. “Pensavi di essere stato maledetto. Ginny _desiderava_ che tu lo fossi.”

Potter fece spallucce. “Meglio che me ne sia accorto prima che le cose fra di noi progredissero.”

“Ron, puoi aprire il nascondiglio, per favore?” disse Granger entrando in biblioteca, con la coppa d’oro di Tassorosso nella mano protetta da una sciarpa grifondoro.

Weasley gettò sul tavolo gli scarafaggi a grappolo e balzò in piedi. Dalla gamba di Potter, Draco vide Weasley estrarre parzialmente una serie di tomi da tre diversi scaffali. Si udì un rumoroso scatto, e Weasley sollevò un intero scaffale, rivelando un nascondiglio segreto. Mentre Granger vi sistemava la coppa, le ombre impedirono a Draco di vedere cos’altro vi fosse nascosto all’interno.

“Affascinante,” mormorò Granger, esaminando il residuo nero che macchiava la sciarpa.

Weasley si incupì. “E’ la mia sciarpa, quella?”

Potter sgraffignò uno scarafaggio, ne staccò una zampa e la porse a Draco. Draco la mangiò senza indugio. “L’ultimo Horcrux: siamo certi che sia di bronzo?”

“No, ma è l’ipotesi che ha più senso,” disse Granger, gettando la sciarpa sulla spalliera di una sedia prima di sedersi. “Bronzo, argento e oro sono i metalli preziosi più comunemente usati, e abbiamo già un pezzo d’argento, e ora uno d’oro.”

“Il diario di Riddle era di carta e l’anello di Gaunt aveva una pietra,” disse Potter, accarezzando la testa di Draco. “E quello grifondoro—”

“Da qualche parte dobbiamo cominciare, Harry,” interruppe Granger. “Cercare un oggetto con l’emblema di Priscilla Corvonero sarà già abbastanza difficile così.”

“Vero.” Potter sospirò e si ficcò in bocca il resto dello scarafaggio a grappolo.

Dopo aver rimesso a posto la libreria, Weasley si sedette a cavalcioni sulla sedia. “Quindi si torna al lavoro.”

Draco continuò a sedere in grembo a Potter, mentre procedeva quello che pareva essere un ripasso. Apparentemente, collezionare questi Horcrux, che erano in qualche modo legati al Lord Oscuro, era quello che Potter e i suoi amici avevano fatto negli ultimi mesi. Draco avrebbe voluto poter porre domande; tipo, in che modo gli Horcrux erano effettivamente connessi al Lord Oscuro? Quanti ce n’erano? Perché dovevano essere distrutti? Come riuscivano a passare ore ed ore a leggere libri e non morire di noia? Solo a pensarci, Draco si era addormentato.

" _Ron-ALD_!"

"Iiih!" _BANG._

"Draco, stai bene?" Potter sollevò Draco dalle gambe, tastando gentilmente dove aveva picchiato la testa sotto il tavolo. La voce stridente l’aveva svegliato di soprassalto. Sibilò all’indirizzo di Potter, imbarazzato e dolorante per il colpo. Potter ebbe l’audacia di ridacchiare.

“Sei più simile al tuo omonimo di quanto avessi pensato,” disse.

Draco lo morsicò.

“Farò meglio ad andare a vedere cos’è che mamma vuole, adesso.” Weasley si allontanò dal tavolo e, lasciando la stanza, borbottò, “E’ un gran peccato che qualcuno non si sia preso il disturbo di ripristinare l’incantesimo _fidelis_ , per poi convenientemente dimenticarsi di dirle dove sono.”

“Ron non ha del tutto torto,” disse Granger, alzando lo sguardo dal libro aperto che aveva di fronte. “Te l’abbiamo chiesto più e più volte e ancora non ci hai dato una risposta decente: perché non hai ripristinato il _fidelis_? Chiunque sappia che hai ereditato questa casa può andare e venire a suo piacimento. Sebbene abbiano rispettato la tua privacy.”

Potter si staccò Draco dal pollice. “Non vale il disturbo.” Fece una smorfia all’indirizzo dei segni dei denti.

“No? O speri ancora che si faccia vivo qualcuno in particolare?”

Potter non disse niente. Intrigato, Draco smise di agitarsi per liberarsi.

“Harry,” disse Granger, non senza gentilezza, “ormai sarebbe apparso, se avesse avuto intenzione di fare qualcosa.”

“Questo è quello che vorrebbe che pensassimo, cullandoci in un senso di autocompiacimento e poi—” Potter picchiò il pugno sul tavolo, facendo sobbalzare sia Draco che Granger, "— _avada kedavra_!"

"Harry—"

Potter si allontanò dal tavolo con una spinta. “Ho bisogno di una pausa.” Marciò fuori dalla biblioteca, portando Draco con sé.

Di sopra, Potter fece cadere Draco sul letto, chiudendo la porta della stanza con un risonante _SLAM_.

Draco si aggirò nervosamente, guardando un Potter fumante muoversi pesantemente qua e là, tirando su dal pavimento i vestiti sporchi, per poi ficcarli in un cesto scovato in un angolo. Sarebbe stato divertente, che Potter sfogasse la rabbia facendo le pulizie, se l’espressione temporalesca sul suo viso non fosse stata così spaventosa e i mobili non avessero vibrato per la magia traboccante.

Improvvisamente, come se qualcuno gli avesse lanciato un incantesimo disabilitante, Potter collassò sul pavimento, davanti allo straripante cesto di biancheria. Si tolse gli occhiali, strofinandosi la fronte, irritato. I mobili smisero di agitarsi.

Draco si sistemò sul bordo del letto, col mento sulle zampe, occhieggiando Potter, cauto. Potter si rimise gli occhiali, sospirò pesantemente, e notò Draco. Sorrise stancamente e strisciò sul pavimento fino a ritrovarsi in ginocchio a fianco del letto. “Scusa, bellezza. Parlare di Piton mi rende un tantino indisponente.”

Pensierosamente, Draco inclinò il capo. Era ovvio che Potter la morte di Silente non l’aveva presa bene. E, se avesse portato a termine il proprio compito, tutta quella rabbia avrebbe potuto essere diretta contro di lui.

Potter strofinò la mano lungo la schiena di Draco. “Non preoccuparti, tesoro; puoi portare il nome di Malfoy, ma è Piton, l’unico che voglio morto.”

Forse, ma proprio forse, non era poi una brutta cosa che avesse fallito.

 

 

Continua...


	7. Capitolo 7

“Capitolo sei: Il linguaggio dei furetti,” disse Potter, prendendo un altro biscotto dal piatto in equilibrio sullo stomaco. Era sdraiato a letto, con un libro poggiato alle ginocchia sollevate e Draco raggomitolato sul cuscino, accanto alla testa. Morse un pezzo di biscotto e poi ne offrì un boccone a Draco. Delizioso.

Era diventata un’abitudine fra di loro, una che Draco rifiutava di ammettere gli piacesse. Ogni sera, dopo cena, Potter si ritirava nella sua stanza con Draco e un piatto di stuzzichini, e poltrivano sul letto, leggendo. Di solito, Potter sfogliava _Il quidditch nei secoli_ e Draco leggeva silenziosamente da sopra la sua spalla, ma ultimamente si era imbarcato in un libro per la cura degli animali e ne leggeva delle parti ad alta voce, come se Draco avesse potuto capire che stava leggendo di lui. Era piuttosto accattivante, seppur dolce in modo nauseabondo, perché un normale furetto non avrebbe avuto idea di cosa Potter stesse effettivamente dicendo. Draco però capiva, e il timbro della voce di Potter era abbastanza piacevole da non indurlo a tentare di zittirlo.

“I furetti,” lesse Potter, “comunicano con una varietà di versi, essendo i due principali: _kik_ e _duk_.” Diede un altro morso al biscotto, poggiando la bocca dove era stata quella di Draco. “Il _kik_ è usato quando il furetto è in preda al panico, spaventato, dolorante o sconvolto. Più è veloce il _kik-kik-kik,_ e più è intensa l’emozione.”

Draco guardò la lingua di Potter dardeggiare fuori per leccar via le briciole dalle labbra. Aveva dimenticato un punto all’angolo della bocca, il più vicino a Draco. “ _Duk_ è l’opposto,” continuò Potter. “I furetti emettono il suono _duk-duk-duk_ quando sono eccitati, felici o soddisfatti, o di umore giocoso. Molti dicono che sembra che il furetto stia ridendo; una risatina profonda di gola.”

Draco si allungò e leccò le briciole. Potter girò leggermente la testa e sorrise. “Mi stai dando i bacini, carina?”

Draco tirò indietro la testa, gli occhi sbarrati. Non si era nemmeno accorto… Stava solo pensando a quel delizioso biscotto! Davvero!

Potter ridacchiò e grattò Draco dietro le orecchie. “Probabilmente stavi solo dando la caccia alle briciole di biscotto.”

_Sì! Briciole di biscotto!_ Draco non stava baciando Potter. L’accusa era completamente infondata. Il solo pensiero gli dava una strana sensazione allo stomaco.

Potter raccolse dal piatto il biscotto mangiucchiato e lo offrì a Draco. “Ecco qua, tesoro. Non mi sorprende che tu abbia fame.”

Il profumo del biscotto assalì le narici di Draco, che non ebbe altra scelta che prenderlo. Evitò con cura di toccare in alcun modo le dita di Potter con la bocca.

Potter tornò a leggere, ma Draco ascoltava solo parzialmente. Era divenuto troppo conscio della forma delle labbra di Potter mentre pronunciava le parole o mangiava i biscotti.

Alla fine il capitolo terminò, e Potter mise da parte il libro ed il piatto dei biscotti. Si tirò su a sedere, portando le gambe di lato al letto e scrollando qualche briciola dalla cappa. Dopo essersi infilato le scarpe da ginnastica, diede un colpetto a Draco e si alzò in piedi. “Torno subito.”

Draco guardò Potter lasciare la stanza, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. Lo sguardo gli deviò ai biscotti avanzati. Il suo corpo pesante affondava nel cuscino, mentre vi zampettava sopra per raggiungere il comodino. Non avrebbe proprio dovuto mangiarne altri. Potter mangiava continuamente dolci e biscotti, e ne offriva sempre anche a Draco. Ma, mentre Potter rimaneva in forma, Draco era diventato grasso, il che era completamente ingiusto. La sua pancia arrotondata pendeva in modo osceno, coperta da una bianca pelliccia sempre più sottile, mentre si allungava nello spazio tra il letto ed il comodino.

"Rworrrrrr."

Draco si fermò nel bel mezzo del suo furto di biscotti, per guardare da dove provenisse il suono. La porta della stanza da letto era leggermente aperta. Il mostro arancione dalla faccia piatta di Granger stava accoccolato sulla soglia, una luce malvagia negli occhietti penetranti.

Nelle quattro settimane che Draco aveva vissuto con Potter, si era imbattuto una volta in Grattastinchi mentre esplorava la casa, da solo. Da allora non aveva perso Potter di vista, a meno che non fosse chiuso nella stanza da letto. Ma la porta non doveva essersi chiusa completamente, e ora Draco era la tenera preda di un kneazle.

"KIK-KIK-KIK-KIK-KIK-KIK-KIK!" Gridò Draco nel panico, spingendosi via dal comodino mentre Grattastinchi si slanciava nella stanza. Planò sotto il piumone, in cerca di riparo. “KIK-KIK-KIK-KIK-KIK!"

Strisciando verso il fondo del letto, il suo corpo tremava di paura. Il peso di Grattastinchi che atterrava sul materasso lo fece gridare di terrore. “IIIIIIIIIII!”

"Rwarrr!" Grattastinchi lo placcò sulla schiena, schiacciandolo sotto il copriletto. Gridò e strillò e lottò per liberarsi. Perse il controllo delle viscere. Non voleva morire.

_Ti prego, aiutami! Potter!_ Dov’era l’eroe quando ne avevi bisogno? Avrebbe dato a Potter un milione di baci se quel cretino l’avesse salvato. _HARRRYYYYYY!_

“Grattastinchi!!

Il kneazle strillò ed improvvisamente il suo peso svanì. La porta sbatté e Draco sentì lo splendido suono della voce timorosa di Potter. “Draco! Draco, dove sei?”

“Kik-kik!” gridò Draco. Il piumone volò via dal letto e Draco fu immediatamente stretto contro il petto nudo di Potter. Cercò di smettere di tremare, mentre Potter lo teneva vicino a sé.

“Stai bene, Draco?” Il cuore di Potter martellava veloce come quello di Draco, contro il suo petto. “Grattastinchi ti ha ferito?”

Draco seppellì la faccia nell’incavo del gomito di Potter. “Kik.”

“Fammi vedere.” Potter arruffò il pelo di Draco, pungolandolo in vari posti, prima di afferrarlo sotto le zampe davanti e sollevarlo per aria. Draco pendeva dalla mano di Potter, la pancia esposta, mentre lui lo esaminava da vicino. “Non ci sono graffi. Bene. Ce ne fossero stati, Hermione avrebbe uno kneazle di meno.”

Allungandosi in avanti, Draco leccò il naso di Potter. _Meno uno…_

La faccia di Potter mutò in sorriso. “Lo so che stavolta non ce ne sono, di briciole.”

Draco sperò che il pelo nascondesse le guance accaldate.

Potter gli diede un bacetto sulla testa. “La mia piccola, adorabile bellezza.” Posò un Draco imbarazzato sul cuscino, recuperò la bacchetta dal comodino e ripulì il fondo del materasso.

Draco incolpò la sua esperienza quasi fatale per i suoi continui tremori, mentre guardava Potter frugare nel guardaroba. Non si era accorto, finora, che Potter indossasse solo un asciugamano a strisce attorno alla vita. Pelle bianca tesa su spalle larghe e un petto solido. Un nero sentiero di peli che, dall’ombelico di Potter, si dirigeva verso il basso, sotto l’orlo dell’asciugamano. Braccia forti e muscoli al polpaccio si flettevano e rigonfiavano ad ogni movimento.

Aveva visto Potter svestito abbastanza regolarmente, sin dal suo arrivo. Si girò sul cuscino, mormorò un duk e poggiò il mento sulle zampe con un sospiro infelice. Assistere ad un Potter svestito era assolutamente la cosa peggiore che fosse stato costretto a sopportare da quando era diventato un furetto.

Perché, mentre i calori di Weasley e Granger gli avevano reso lo stomaco eccitabile, Potter lo eccitava e basta.

 

 

Continua...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota dell’Autore: alcune casuali informazioni sul furetto: Draco è tutto bianco con gli occhi grigi, a causa del quarto libro e, in generale, per le lezioni di HP sulle trasfigurazioni. Ci sarà qualche ulteriore chiarificazione più avanti nella storia, circa altre domande cui morite dalla voglia di avere risposta.


	8. Capitolo 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdT: come madre, non posso che esprimere la mia più profonda solidarietà al povero Draco…

Draco aveva un bisogno disperato di andare in bagno, ma per qualche ragione non riusciva a farla. La modestia, in una gabbia di fil di ferro, arrivava solo fino ad un certo punto, e ormai si era abituato ad avere un pubblico. Senza considerare che era solo. Potter e gli altri due erano andati dai Weasley, lasciando Draco rinchiuso nella stanza di Potter.

Draco ondeggiò malamente fino al cesto della biancheria nell’angolo e si arrampicò all’interno, coi vestiti sporchi. La trama della stoffa strofinò contro la fila dei suoi capezzoli, facendolo trasalire per la loro sensibilità. Il pelo gli si era diradato molto, sulla pancia, e le scure sporgenze erano state doloranti per tutta la settimana. Leccarle le calmava leggermente, ma strofinarle faceva male. Avrebbe voluto chiedere a Potter cosa avesse che non andava, ma il suo unico tentativo di pantomima creativa aveva avuto per risultato un sacco di bacini sul pancino somministratigli da Potter. Dopo di che Draco era rimasto così agitato da nascondersi nella sua gabbia per il resto della giornata.

Draco girò su se stesso e scavò nel mucchio degli abiti sporchi, facendosi un nido. L’odore di Potter lo circondava, un misto di sapone al pino, sudore e mascolinità. Lo confortava in un modo che doveva avere cagione nei suoi sensi di furetto, proprio come i suoi ormoni femminili causavano la sua attrazione per Potter e non avevano nulla a che fare col suo essere gay. Si sistemò, allungato su un fianco, e cercò di rilassarsi abbastanza da poterla fare.

Non si era aspettato di liberarsi all’improvviso. Non ebbe neanche la possibilità di muoversi, quando il liquido gli sgorgò tra le gambe. E non aveva finito. Gli venne un crampo alla schiena e, al basso ventre, la pressione crebbe intensamente. Sarebbe stato un gran pasticcio. Potter avrebbe fatto il diavolo a quattro per avergli sporcato le sue cappe malandate.

Però non c’era modo di fermarsi, ora. Draco si sforzò e un dolore non dissimile dall’incantesimo lacerante (per il quale doveva ancora farla pagare, a Potter) gli afferrò le budella. Il dolore lancinante gli divampò all’inguine, e gemette, espellendo.

Ansimando pesantemente, le viscere che ancora lo facevano a pezzi dall’interno, socchiuse gli occhi mentre un puzzo fetido gli assaliva il naso. “Kik-kik.” Il cuore gli balzò in gola, bloccando col panico ogni ulteriore suono. A pochi millimetri dal suo pube, giaceva un grumo rosato e sanguinante, grosso come un galeone. Si era cagato un organo!

L’agonia gli trapassò di nuovo il ventre, e si raggomitolò con un grido soffocato. Spinse fuori dal suo corpo un altro organo, incapace di fermarsi. Singhiozzò, disperato. Era stato maledetto! Stava espellendo le sue interiora e Potter non era a casa a salvarlo.

La parte inferiore del suo corpo fu nuovamente afferrata dalle fitte, e seppe che era la fine. Stava per morire. _Addio, Harry. Ti a—_

“Cip.”

Era il pancreas, quello che gli aveva pigolato?

Draco aprì un occhio e fissò l’organo. L’organo pigolò. “Cip-cip-cip.”

Un terzo organo si unì ai primi due prima che Draco fosse in grado di annusare il grumo pigolante. L’odore pungente gli fece lacrimare gli occhi ancor di più. Il secondo organo cominciò a pigolare in controtempo rispetto al primo, agitando le gambe. Da quando gli organi avevano bocca e gambe? E perché emettevano versi da uccelli? Il dolore doveva avergli dato le allucinazioni. Si mosse, curvando il corpo verso il basso, per annusare gli altri due espulsi.

“Iip,” sussultò, colto alla sprovvista, quando il primo organo gli si attaccò al capezzolo più in basso, cominciando a succhiare. Intorno a quel capezzolo si produsse un piacevole calore, calmandone la sensibilità. Mentre continuava a fissare l’organo, una faccia si formò dietro la poltiglia insanguinata che la ricopriva.

Guardò il secondo organo, poi il terzo, mentre la pressione cresceva nuovamente al basso ventre. Delle facce apparvero dove prima, nel panico, non ne aveva viste. E le zampe – gli organi ne avevano cinque ciascuno. O meglio, quattro zampe e una coda.

Scioccato, Draco sbatté le palpebre diverse volte, per poi passare la lingua su una delle facce. Ora poteva vedere un naso, una bocca, due occhi chiusi e delle strane orecchie. Non si era cagato nessun organo, aveva cagato tre animali!

Il suo corpo tornò ad essere in preda ai dolori.

Quattro animali!

Una fine peluria gli solleticò la lingua mentre ripuliva a leccate uno degli animali. Il muco insanguinato non sapeva praticamente di niente. Il grumo rosato si rivelò essere un animaletto pigolante, scarsamente peloso, che a Draco improvvisamente ricordò una delle fotografie che aveva visto nel libro sugli animali di Potter. La foto definita: _Cucciolo appena nato_.

Draco si sentiva la testa leggera. L’estrema pressione ritornò, e lui sollevò la gamba. Un musetto insanguinato sbucò dal suo equipaggiamento femminile, non dal buco del culo. Abbassò la gamba, la testa mulinante. Non stava facendo i bisogni, stava partorendo.

Avrebbe potuto svenire, se il cucciolo numero cinque non avesse preteso di venire al mondo. Il dolore lo trafisse ai lombi, e avrebbe riso follemente, non gli avesse fatto così male. Stava avendo dei neonati!

Presto, quattro cuccioli pigolarono in cerca di attenzione, mentre un quinto gli succhiava un capezzolo. La mente di Draco si svuotò nell’isteria. Si sentiva distaccato, come se si stesse guardando da lontano, mentre guidava ogni cucciolo al proprio capezzolo e li ripuliva con la lingua mentre succhiavano.

"Oh, Draco." Draco alzò gli occhi imbambolati e trovò Potter inginocchiato a fianco del cesto della biancheria. Non l’aveva sentito entrare nella stanza. “Magnifico. Sei mamma.”

“Duk,” disse Draco frastornato, il gusto della placenta persistente, in bocca.

“Sono minuscoli.” Il tono di Potter era colmo di soggezione. Fece il gesto di toccare ed esitò. “Posso?”

Draco diede col naso un colpetto alle dita di Potter. Lui lo accarezzò dietro le orecchie, e poi fece scorrere gentilmente un dito lungo la schiena di uno dei cuccioli. Gli parve di vedere delle lacrime, nei suoi occhi. “Che tesori. Oh, Draco, che tesori. Guarda che hai fatto.”

Il ventre di Draco era colmo di calore, che si irradiava da dove i cuccioli stavano allattando. La confusione sbiadiva dalla mente, mentre guardava i cinque piccoli furetti che erano venuti da dentro di lui. Minuscole zampette lo premevano, mentre piccole bocche succhiavano con rumori soddisfatti, a mala pena udibili. Si agitavano leggermente, le code ricoperte di fine peluria bianca allacciate insieme.

“Difficile credere che tu li abbia creati dal nulla,” sussurrò Potter rauco, carezzando attentamente un altro cucciolo. “Un tipo di magia completamente diversa, che non potrei mai padroneggiare.”

Draco si gonfiò d’orgoglio. Aveva fatto qualcosa di impossibile per Potter!

Potter si schiarì la gola, si aggiustò gli occhiali e si asciugò gli occhi. Rivolse a Draco un sorriso emozionato e lo grattò sotto l’orecchio. “Congratulazioni, mammina.”

Draco si allungò per seguire il tocco. "Duk-purr-duk-duk."

Potter rise piano, lo baciò sulla testa, e Draco si sentì come se avesse compiuto l’impresa più straordinaria del mondo.

Lo sguardo gli tornò ai cuccioli che succhiavano, soddisfatti.

Forse l’aveva fatto.

 

 

Continua...


	9. Capitolo 9

I cuccioli crebbero terribilmente in fretta, diventando, nel giro di una sola settimana, delle pallottole di pelo grigio delle dimensioni di un cucchiaio da tè. Per la maggior parte del tempo mangiavano e dormivano, sebbene raramente lo facessero tutti insieme, rendendo così difficile a Draco allontanarsi. Fortunatamente, Potter stravedeva per loro come fosse stato il padre, facendo scomparire la sporcizia dal cesto della biancheria coi suoi incantesimi, nutrendo Draco dalla sua mano, e apparendo ogniqualvolta ci fosse un rumore.

(Con gran sollievo di Draco, si era scoperto che il pigolio era un suono normale per i cuccioli appena nati. Era già abbastanza preoccupato che non spuntassero loro tentacoli da piovra, senza aggiungerci il pensiero di poter essere stato molestato dal canarino di Hagrid mentre non faceva attenzione.)

Potter era sdraiato sul tappeto davanti al cesto, vestito solo coi pantaloni del pigiama, con gran deli— ehm, costernazione di Draco. La testa appoggiata alla mano, un piatto di biscotti vicino alla curva del ventre, Potter leggeva da un libro aperto sul pavimento di fronte a lui, commentando occasionalmente il testo.

“Priscilla usava troppi paroloni,” borbottò Potter. “La tua loquacità titilla. Che diavolo significa?”

_Significa che si poteva sedurre Priscilla Corvonero con le parole_. Prevedibile, considerando la sua brillante intelligenza. Draco ci avrebbe scommesso che, ai suoi tempi, si fosse innamorata di Serpeverde, dato che i membri della futura Casa Serpeverde erano maestri nella manipolazione con le parole.

“Che ne sarà mai stato di un semplice ‘ _Mi piaci_?’” disse Potter. “O della poesia. E’ simpatica, la poesia. ‘C’era una volta un mago a Leeds, con la bacchetta da qua a lì…’” Potter sorrise, improvvisamente. “Beh, forse non proprio questa, a meno che non si voglia essere presi a schiaffi.”

Draco sbuffò, allontanando col naso un cucciolo addormentato dal capezzolo irritato. Certo che a Potter sarebbero piaciuti i limerick, la forma più infima della poesia di minor spessore culturale.

“Però, spedire lettere d’amore mi sembra da vigliacchi.” Potter staccò un morso da un biscotto, spedendo una grandinata di briciole sul pavimento. “Come non essere uomini a sufficienza da esprimere i tuoi sentimenti faccia a faccia.”

Miracolo dei miracoli, tutti i cuccioli dormivano contemporaneamente. Draco approfittò della tregua per strisciare fuori dal cesto e sgranchirsi le gambe. Si sentì immediatamente spinto a tornare, nell’attimo stesso in cui toccò il tappeto con le zampe. Si girò a guardare i piccoli, assicurandosi che fossero al sicuro e non avessero bisogno di lui.

“Iip!” gracchiò sorpreso, quando Potter lo tirò su. Gli diede un’occhiataccia, mentre Potter rotolava sulla schiena tenendosi Draco sulla testa. Gli sarebbe stato bene, all’idiota, se Draco gli avesse pisciato sulla faccia.

“Draco, ti amo.”

Draco si immobilizzò.

“Vedi, non è così difficile,” disse Potter, o giù di lì. Draco trovava difficile sentire qualcosa oltre al martellare del proprio cuore.

Potter si poggiò Draco sul petto nudo e cominciò ad accarezzarlo. Alzò la testa, aggrottando le sopracciglia. “Draco, cosa c’è? Stai tremando.”

Draco lo fissò sbalordito, il cuore a mille, lo stomaco impazzito.

"Draco?"

_Harry… mi ama?_

Potter si tirò su a sedere, tenendo Draco fra le braccia e muovendo le dita sul suo corpo, preoccupato. “Cosa c’è? Sei ferita?” Occhi verdi lo scrutarono ansiosi da dietro spessi occhiali.

Draco si sollevò sulle malferme zampe posteriori, bilanciandosi sul petto di Potter con quelle davanti, e gli leccò un bacio sulle labbra. Si lasciò ricadere immediatamente, nascondendo la faccia bruciante nell’incavo del gomito di Potter.

La sua risata ebete riempì l’aria. Grattò Draco dietro le orecchie. “Che dolce.”

“Cip-cip.”

Il richiamo di un cucciolo fece inerpicare Draco verso la salvezza del cesto della biancheria, ringraziando Merlino. Trovata quella che si era svegliata, la guidò ad un capezzolo e si nascose al meglio dietro il mucchio dei cuccioli addormentati, agitato ed imbarazzato.

Potter si lasciò ricadere sul pavimento, mangiò un altro biscotto e tornò alle sue letture, incurante d’avere appena messo sottosopra l’intero mondo di Draco.

 

 

 

Continua...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E così Draco ha scoperto qualcosa di importante. Il prossimo capitolo sarà la volta di Harry. Restate sintonizzate!


	10. Capitolo 10

"Honk-honk-hooonnnk."

Draco sbuffò e partì in caccia del cucciolo che era fuggito dal nido. Con la coda dell’occhio, ne vide un altro fuggire con gioiosi schiamazzi. Imprecò, rimpiangendo i giorni in cui erano ancora inermi e _stavano fermi_.

Frettolosamente, Draco afferrò il figlio per la collottola e lo riportò al cesto della biancheria. Un coro di schiamazzi salutò il suo ritorno e Draco desiderò coprirsi le orecchie. Era come vivere in un parco pieno d’oche. Potter aveva menzionato, quando il dolce pigolare era stato sostituito da questa cacofonia, che i cuccioli avrebbero smesso di schiamazzare intorno alle otto settimane d’età, quando sarebbero stati considerati completamente adulti.

_Altre tre settimane_ , pensò Draco, sussultando ad un _honk_ particolarmente stonato. Sembrava un tempo molto, molto lungo.

"Honk-honk-honk-honnnnk."

Draco si strofinò il muso contro la zampa, per poi andare dietro alla figlia. Aveva avuto quattro femmine, un maschio ed una gigantesca emicrania, da quando avevano cominciato a muoversi. Ora sapeva perché alcuni animali mangiassero i propri piccoli.

"Hooiiiink!" Draco chiuse la bocca sulla collottola della figlia e la riportò al nido. Aveva i capezzoli doloranti, il che voleva dire ora di pranzo. Sebbene mangiassero crocchette per furetti, non erano completamente svezzati. Ora doveva nutrirli tutti insieme, così da essere libero di salvare i cuccioli quando fuggivano dal cesto per giocare. Riuscivano a cacciarsi nei guai anche in una camera resa a prova di furetto.

Draco girò intorno al mucchio agitato e schiamazzante, attirandone l’attenzione, per poi sdraiarsi su un fianco. I cuccioli attaccarono le file dei capezzoli esposti con impeto famelico. Draco sussultò, quando i dentini affilati lo morsicarono. _Si direbbe che li stia facendo morire di fame._

Draco fece scorrere lo sguardo sui cuccioli che succhiavano, sentendo scorrergli dentro un piacevole calore. Leccò il più vicino. Ogni volta che li nutriva, ricordava che era stato lui a _farli_. Il suo latte nutriva cinque esseri viventi che erano venuti da dentro la sua pancia, creati da nient’altro che una buonissima, perversa scopata.

_I miei bellissimi piccoli._

Anche Potter pensava che fossero bellissimi, il che provava che non fosse poi così cieco, nonostante gli occhiali. Ma era diventato irritante, con tutto quel suo amore e la sua adorazione per i cuccioli, e quel suo accarezzarli, giocare con loro, dare a loro i baci di Draco – non che Draco volesse ancora baci. I baci gli ricordavano che Potter lo amava, e questo gli innervosiva lo stomaco. Non sapeva come prenderla, quella dichiarazione, così si era impegnato con tutto se stesso nell’essere la miglior madre di sempre e, qualche volta, si intrufolava nel letto di Potter, accoccolandosi vicino a lui mentre dormiva.

_Idiota d’un Potter, coi suoi stupidi capelli e stupido sorriso e stupido amore -_

 

**SMASH**

Dall’altro lato del letto, la finestra esplose verso l’interno, facendo piovere schegge di vetro. Draco strillò di sorpresa e panico, saltando sulle quattro zampe. I cuccioli dondolavano parzialmente sotto di lui, protetti dal suo corpo. Il vetro lo colpì sulla schiena e sulla testa, ferendolo qua e la, ma il pelo perlopiù lo protesse.

" _IIIIIYYAAAAA_." Il richiamo di un predatore riverberò contro i muri e trafisse Draco con terrore puro. Lo sguardo gli guizzò verso l’alto e il cuore gli balzò in gola. Un’enorme aquila dorata volò attraverso la finestra rotta, per poi girare in cerchio dentro la stanza.

Draco scosse il corpo con forza, staccandosi dolorosamente i cuccioli dai capezzoli, e si lanciò verso l’orlo del cesto. Prese l’orlo di una cappa e tirò, veloce e con forza.

“Honk!” strillarono i cuccioli quando Draco strattonò la cappa sopra di loro. Il loro mucchio si agitava e contorceva. “Honk!”

" _IIIIIYAAA._ "

Draco saltò sopra i suoi cuccioli, proteggendoli, e sibilò verso l’aquila, i denti snudati e il pelo sollevato. Il corpo gli tremava di furia e paura, per i suoi piccoli in pericolo.

L’aquila era coperta di uno spesso piumaggio oro e marrone. Occhi giallo-bronzo luccicavano alla luce del sole che entrava dalla finestra rotta. L’aquila entrò in picchiata, gli artigli ad uncino in avanti. Draco non la voleva vicino ai suoi cuccioli e le si lanciò contro con uno strillo. "IIIIIIIIIIH!”

Unghie affiliate gli graffiarono i fianchi e gli schiacciarono il corpo, quando fu catturato. Morse una zampa all’aquila, coi denti che perforavano la ruvida carne. L’aquila lo strizzò con più forza e volò verso la finestra.

Improvvisamente, Draco smise di lottare. Ansimando, spronò mentalmente l’aquila. _Sì. Prendi me. Lascia in pace i miei piccoli._

"Honk-honk!" poteva sentire le loro grida, e lanciò loro silenziosi baci d’addio. Una piuma dorata cadde verso terra.

La porta della stanza si spalancò, sbattendo. " _Reverto transformatio_!" gridò Granger.

Una luce bluastra avvolse Draco e l’aquila, e si sentì schiacciare il petto. L’aquila si irrigidì e venne giù come una roccia. Draco colpì il pavimento, e l’aquila gli atterrò pesantemente sopra. Schiocchi e crepiti gli echeggiarono nelle orecchie, mentre il suo corpo si contorceva dolorosamente sotto l’aquila. Strizzò gli occhi lacrimanti e boccheggiò.

Il dolore sbiadì, ma la pesante pressione rimase e Draco aprì gli occhi per trovare Potter incombergli a pochi centimetri dal naso. “Malfoy?” sussurrò Potter.

Draco sbatté le palpebre una volta, lentamente, rendendosi conto di sentire molto più freddo di prima. Lo sguardo gli vagò sui lineamenti scioccati di Potter, fermandosi sulle labbra.

L’”Oh!” di Granger e il guaito di sorpresa di Weasley spinsero Potter a rinculare. Draco alzò una mano, rigirandosela davanti agli occhi. Quattro dita ed un pollice opponibile. Unghie. Pelle umana.

_Umana…_

"Honk!"

Draco balzò a sedere, battendo la fronte contro la faccia di Potter. La testa gli andava in barca, ma un altro grido dei suoi cuccioli lo strattonò dal profondo e spinse debolmente Potter, lottando per liberare le gambe dal suo peso. Emetteva suoni di panico dal fondo della gola.

Immediatamente, Potter estrasse la bacchetta dalla cintura della cappa, gli occhi lampeggianti di collera. Gli erano rimasti impigliati nei capelli pezzi di piume. "Malfoy—"

"Kik-kik-kik-kik-ku. Kucci. Cuccioli."

"Honk-honk!"

Draco estrasse le gambe da sotto Potter, e i pantaloni di cotone del pigiama gli scivolarono parzialmente giù dai fianchi. La bacchetta, che era infilata in vita, cadde sul tappeto. La mano di Draco vi atterrò sopra, poi se ne allontanò, mentre un po’ strisciava e un po’ inciampava allontanandosi da Potter. Gli arti sembravano non funzionare correttamente, e andò a sbattere contro le colonnine, girando intorno al letto. Si irritò la pelle nuda di gomiti e avambracci, strisciando sul tappeto. Ignorò Granger e Weasley, in piedi vicino alla porta aperta, e si arrabattò versò il cesto della biancheria.

Catturò una delle cucciole mentre sbucava fuori. Era minuscola, sui suoi palmi; accenni di marrone e bianco, derivanti dai genitori, stavano cominciando a manifestarsi nel pelo. Con un suono soffocato, se la attrasse al petto nudo. “Honk!”, dichiarò lei e, prontamente, si attaccò ad un capezzolo.

Draco seppe subito che non c’era latte, per lei. Anche se ci fosse stato, sarebbe stato umano, non di furetto, e non quello di cui avrebbe avuto bisogno. “Cambiami di nuovo,” disse, la voce che diventava stridula. “Cambiami di nuovo. _Cambiami di nuovo!_ ”

"No."

La testa di Draco giro di scatto ed egli sobbalzò vedendo la faccia di Potter. Il più completo disprezzo gli distorceva i lineamenti, e diretto esclusivamente verso di lui.

Potter agitò la bacchetta e la finestra si riparò. Senza una parola di più, spinse da parte Weasley e Granger con malagrazia e marciò fuori dalla stanza, la bacchetta di Draco e la statuetta bronzea di un’aquila strette in mano.

Un dolore lancinante trafisse improvvisamente il cuore di Draco.

_“Stupeficium.”_

Ci fu il lampo rosso dell’incantesimo e, prima che potesse protestare, tutto divenne buio.

 

 

Continua...


	11. Capitolo 11

_I miei piccoli!_

Draco balzò su stringendo fra le mani la testa confusa. Aveva ripreso conoscenza in una stanza da letto incompiuta, che non riconosceva; vestiva gli stessi pantaloni di pigiama celesti che portava da Piton, prima che cominciasse la sua disavventura. Scosse la testa per schiarirla e si trascinò giù dal letto. Doveva arrivare ai suoi cuccioli.

La luce del sole filtrava attraverso la finestra di fronte alla porta. Draco afferrò la maniglia e la girò. Prevedibilmente, la porta era chiusa. “Fatemi uscire. Fatemi uscire!” Draco picchiò coi pugni sulla porta e strattonò la maniglia con tutte le sue forze. “Potter, dico sul serio! Fammi uscire!”

Le sue grida non ebbero risposta, e non si era aspettato altrimenti. Quando i pugni cominciarono a fargli male, smise di battere e poggiò la fronte contro la porta. I suoi cuccioli avevano bisogno di lui. Doveva riuscire ad evadere dalla camera.

Una nuvola passò di fronte al sole e nella stanza la luce si abbassò. Draco guardò la grande finestra da sopra la spalla. _Ovvio_. Si tirò su i pantaloni del pigiama e si affrettò alla finestra. Il fermo si sganciò con facilità e la finestra si aprì sui cardini. Un soffio d’aria appiccicosa gli colpì la pelle nuda.

Draco si sporse dalla finestra e scrutò in basso. Era al secondo piano, ad un buon quattro metri da terra. Inghiottì, le unghie conficcate nel davanzale. L’ultima volta che era uscito da una finestra da così in alto, si era tranciato il midollo spinale su una roccia appuntita ed era stato costretto a letto per un’eternità, mentre le pozioni di guarigione di Piton facevano il loro lavoro.

Ma doveva arrivare ai suoi cuccioli, e avrebbe saltato dalla finestra, non sarebbe caduto accidentalmente sotto la maledizione Cruciatus. Le ginocchia tremanti, si arrampicò sul davanzale, afferrò il vetro e chiuse gli occhi. _Tesori miei, sto arrivando_.

Draco aprì gli occhi e saltò.

Il dolore lo attraversò mentre atterrava sull’erba, rotolando su un fianco. Sedendosi, si strofinò una spalla e misurò la distanza da cui era saltato. Liberò un respiro di sollievo per essere rimasto illeso, si alzò traballando e soffocò un grido quando posò il peso sul piede sinistro. _Magnifico._ Digrignando i denti, zoppicò verso la porta in vista e tentò il pomolo, trovandola fortunatamente aperta. La aprì e sporse la testa cautamente. La porta conduceva ad una cucina vuota.

Si sentivano voci provenire dal corridoio fuori della cucina. Draco strisciò zoppicando lungo l’ingresso, i piedi nudi e freddi sul parquet.

“Chiunque abbia lanciato l’incantesimo, ne ha semplicemente cambiato il genitivo,” stava dicendo Granger. Draco girò lentamente verso la scala, mantenendosi fuori vista dall’entrata della biblioteca dove si erano radunati i grifondoro. “Altrimenti, è una normale trasfigurazione.”

“Quindi, lui sapeva esattamente cosa stesse succedendo. Ascoltava e capiva ogni parola che dicevamo,” disse Potter categoricamente.

“Beh, sì,” disse Granger. “Come per tutte le trasfigurazioni da umano ad altro, Malfoy ha ritenuto la coscienza di sé mentre la sua fisiologia è stata trasformata completamente in quella di un furetto.”

“E poi s’è fatto mettere la pagnotta nel forno, e ha partorito!” esclamò Weasley allegramente. “Questo è il giorno più bello della mia vita.”

Draco arrivò alle scale e si affrettò il più possibile verso il corridoio del secondo piano, la risata asinina di Weasley che lo inseguiva. I ritratti lo osservarono cautamente mentre passava. A Draco occorse un attimo per riconoscere quale fosse la porta della stanza di Potter, dato che era la prima volta che la vedeva da un prospettiva diversa.

La porta era chiusa, ma non a chiave, e Draco non esitò ad entrare. Il pianto dei cuccioli per la loro mamma lo salutò come una maledizione tagliente, e il grido di Draco si unì alle loro voci mentre correva dolorosamente verso la gabbia. “Sono qui. Sono qui. Shh. Sono qui.”

Draco portò la gabbia sul letto, vi si arrampicò accanto e sganciò la porticina. I cuccioli gli saltarono sulle braccia, annusandolo e schiamazzando selvaggiamente. "Honk-honk-hooooonnnnk."

“Lo so, lo so.” Draco buttò la gabbia giù dal letto, facendola schiantare sul pavimento, e si sdraiò di fianco nel posto lasciato vuoto. Circondò i cuccioli con le braccia e sollevò le ginocchia. I cuccioli salirono uno sull’altro nello spazio formato dalla curva del suo corpo, annusando e mordicchiandolo al petto. La visione offuscata, la gola stretta, accarezzò le loro testoline. _Cosa farò?_

Doveva esserci qualcuno disposto a ritrasformarlo in un furetto. Forse gli elfi domestici al maniero l’avrebbero fatto, se gliel’avesse ordinato. Avrebbe dovuto dipendere da loro anche perché si curassero di lui e dei cuccioli. Il pensiero lo rendeva nervoso, come anche rivolgersi ai suoi amici. Non confidava che non sbagliassero la trasfigurazione, e poi che ne sarebbe stato dei cuccioli?

“Malfoy. Vedo che sei evaso dall’altra stanza.”

Draco sedette in fretta, passandosi una mano sugli occhi umidi. “Non grazie a te,” disse, con voce spessa.

La porta della camera si chiuse e Draco si irrigidì. Portò le mani sui cuccioli chiassosi con fare protettivo. “Non farlo.”

“Non fare cosa?” Draco sentiva gli occhi di Potter fissi sulla sua nuca.

“O mi ritrasformi o ci lasci in pace,” la voce di Draco si spezzò incontrollabilmente, “ma non portarmeli via.”

Potter era silenzioso. Draco inghiottì il rospo in gola, preparandosi a supplicare, se necessario. Avrebbe fatto di tutto, per rimanere coi suoi piccoli.

“Cambiarti non servirebbe a nulla,” disse Potter alla fine. “Non avresti latte per nutrirli. Quello è un tipo di magia diverso, non trasfigurabile con la bacchetta.”

“Ma non sono ancora completamente svezzati.” Draco rischiò un’occhiata da sopra la spalla, coi cuccioli che gli mordicchiavano le dita. Potter stava appoggiato alla porta, la bacchetta penzolante da una mano, e una invisibile nuvola nera fluttuante sulla testa. Era insoddisfatto, ed era dire poco.

“Hermione è andata al negozio di animali per chiedere informazioni,” disse Potter.

Per principio, Draco rifiutava di essere grato alla sangue sporco, sebbene fosse segretamente contento. Si leccò ansiosamente le labbra. “Allora che ne sarà di me?”

“Per ora sei bloccato qui.” Le labbra di Potter si arricciarono con disgusto, sebbene non fosse discernibile se fosse diretto a Draco o verso se stesso. “Hai sentito tutto e non possiamo rischiare che tu lo dica a nessuno, nemmeno ad Azkaban.”

Lo stomaco di Draco si chiuse alla sola menzione d’essere mandato là. “Non ho fatto niente!”

Potter lo schernì. “Spiarci è la minore delle tue colpe.”

“Non vi stavo spiando. Non me ne può fregar di meno di cosa stiate macchinando voi grifondoro,” disse Draco.

“Giusto. Ti è solo capitato di essere trasformato in un furetto e, di tutti i luoghi possibili del Regno Unito, essere mandato qui.”

“No, sono stato trasformato in un furetto e gettato al di là dei cancelli di _Hogwarts_ ,” dichiarò Draco, raggiungendo un figlio prima che fuggisse dal letto. “Apparentemente, Piton pensava che là sarei stato protetto.” Draco sbuffò. _Proprio una bella pensata._

Il letto cominciò improvvisamente a vibrare e i calamai tintinnarono sullo scrittoio. Draco sussultò e si sporse sui cuccioli per proteggerli. “Potter! Dannazione, riprenditi!”

"Honk-honk-honk-honk-honk!"

Le scosse si interruppero all’improvviso e Draco si rivoltò contro Potter. “Non osare perdere la calma vicino ai miei piccoli. Se succede qualcosa a uno di loro, ti ammazzo a mani nude.”

Potter lo fissò con aria omicida. “Piton ti ha mandato qui?”

“Non mi ha mandato Piton, lui _si è liberato di me_ , dietro ordine di mia madre.” scattò Draco. “Pensi che volessi essere un furetto? Pensi che desiderassi essere una femmina, per poter avere l’esperienza del parto e nutrire i piccoli dai miei capezzoli? Pensi che volessi scoprire che la parte migliore della mia vita sono stati i cinque mesi che ho passato con te?”

Draco sentì il calore bruciargli dal petto alle guance nell’attimo stesso in cui le parole gli sfuggirono di bocca.

Fortunatamente, Potter sembrava non credergli. “Sia come sia, Malfoy. Prendi i cuccioli e la gabbia. Ti spostiamo in un’altra stanza. Ti rinchiuderei di nuovo, ma nessuno di noi vuole incaricarsi di occuparsi di te.”

Draco lo guardò con sospetto. “E la trappola dov’è?”

Potter sorrise, sebbene non fosse un bel sorriso. “Abbiamo appena lanciato parecchi incantesimi. Non sarai in grado di dire a nessuno dove sei, e ti succederanno cose molto brutte se farai menzione di qualsiasi cosa tu possa aver sentito. Se lasci la casa, non sarai in grado di ritrovarla. Oh, e la tua bacchetta ce la teniamo noi.”

“Ma non mi separerete dai miei cuccioli?” Draco pose la domanda più importante.

“Sono tutti tuoi, Malfoy,” disse Potter, in tono conclusivo. “In effetti, preferirei non rivedere nessuno di voi.”

Draco annuì e radunò i cuccioli.

Il dolore che provava era causato solo dalla caviglia.

 

 

Continua...


	12. Capitolo 12

"HooOOONNnnnk!"

“Sii paziente. Il tuo turno arriverà,” Draco sgridò il figlio, Thuban, che saltellava in cerchio sul cuscino. Raccolse contro il petto la primogenita, Eltanin, cibandola col latte di una bottiglietta. Le altre tre femmine, Altais, Arrakis e Alsafi, erano già state nutrite e dormivano nella gabbia, un mucchietto peloso.

Appollaiato sull’orlo del letto, Draco guardò Eltanin succhiare dalla bottiglia, squittendo e sbuffando. Gli dolevano i capezzoli ogni volta che nutriva i cuccioli col biberon. Presto sarebbero stati completamente svezzati e il dolore fantasma al petto sarebbe cessato. Non sapeva se esserne triste o contento.

Alzò lo sguardo e guardò fuori. Il crepuscolo proiettava lunghe ombre sul cortile e lo steccato che delimitava la proprietà. La calda aria estiva si riversava dalla finestra parzialmente aperta. La sera lo attraeva fra le sue braccia.

Avrebbe potuto andarsene in qualsiasi momento lo desiderasse, lo sapeva. Avrebbe potuto radunare i piccoli, le loro cose, e andarsene a casa via camino, o semplicemente uscire fuori e continuare a camminare. C’erano bacchette di riserva nascoste in quasi ogni stanza del maniero. Il libro sulla cura degli animali, che una mattina aveva trovato fuori dalla porta della sua stanza, gli aveva detto tutto ciò che avrebbe dovuto sapere per prendersi cura dei suoi cuccioli.

Non era neanche che fosse particolarmente benvenuto a rimanere. Si aggirava per i corridoi, evitato o ignorato dai grifondoro, eccetto quando Weasley gli urlava di rimanere invisibile, pena una fattura. Si ritrovava solo quanto lo era stato al maniero, e dal momento che non aveva intenzione di riportare ciò che poteva aver sentito, c’era ben poco a tenerlo a casa di Potter. Probabilmente, andarsene sarebbe stata la cosa migliore.

Draco diede da mangiare a Thuban e poi il cucciolo raggiunse le sorelle nella gabbia. Radunando i cinque biberon vuoti, Draco lasciò la stanza, diretto di sotto. Esitò in fondo alle scale, come al solito, quando sentì la voce di Potter provenire dalla biblioteca. Cedette ai suoi patetici desideri, e si sedette silenziosamente sull’ultimo scalino.

“-sicuro che l’horcrux Corvonero non ti trasformerà di nuovo in un’aquila?” disse Weasley.

“L’ho portato quaggiù senza nessun problema,” disse Potter. “Suppongo fosse una maledizione a colpo singolo.”

“Sarei propensa a concordare,” disse Granger. “E’ stata una trasfigurazione molto potente, molto più forte di quella che ha cambiato Malfoy in un furetto.”

“Ti dispiace non menzionare il nome di quel cretino?” disse Potter. “E’ già abbastanza brutto sapere che è qui senza che me lo ricordi.”

Draco sussultò.

“Harry,” disse Granger, “non ho intenzione di censurare le parole perché hai i nervi.”

“Non ho i nervi.” Qualcosa sbatté in biblioteca. “E’ solo che non voglio sentire quel nome.”

“Neanche a me dispiacerebbe non sentirlo,” disse Weasley.

“Bene. Possiamo continuare? Disse Granger. “Abbiamo parecchio da decidere, e si sta facendo tardi.”

Draco poggiò il mento sulle mani allacciate, i gomiti posati sulle ginocchia. Le bottigliette gli tintinnarono leggermente in grembo. Avrebbe dovuto davvero andarsene, dalle scale, e dalla casa.

Se solo non fosse stato innamorato di Potter.

Non era stato quello shock che avrebbe pensato, capire i suoi sentimenti. In qualche momento tra i baci e l’essere chiamato carino, la risata di Potter e le costanti attenzioni, si era innamorato di lui.

Draco lasciò che la conversazione proveniente dalla biblioteca gli scivolasse sopra, lottando contro l’impulso ad irrompere ed esigere attenzione. Dubitava che sarebbe andata bene. E comunque, non aveva più le dimensioni per starci, in braccio a Potter.

Gli mancava parecchio. Gli mancava raggomitolarsi sulle cosce di Potter, o appoggiarsi al suo petto. Farsi cibare con briciole di biscotto dalla mano come un principino, come meritava. Essere accarezzato e baciato, e rendere liberamente i baci. _Anche se non mi dispiacerebbe baciare Potter pure da umano._

Il pensiero lo fece formicolare in alcuni luoghi, e ingrossare in altri. Doveva esserci un modo per avere di nuovo baci da Potter senza farsi affatturare, nel frattempo. Essere semplicemente carini non era la risposta, o Potter gli sarebbe stato addosso, ora che era umano.

No, quello che a Draco serviva era un piano. Un piano furbo, intelligente.

Un sorriso astuto gli si allargò lentamente sulle labbra.

 _Mwahaha_.

 

 

Continua...

 


	13. Capitolo 13

La prima cosa di cui Draco aveva bisogno era riottenere l’attenzione di Potter. Doveva cessare, l’essere trattato come se fosse invisibile. Però non poteva semplicemente provocare una lite, se quello che voleva erano baci e non maledizioni. L’attenzione di Potter doveva essere catturata come si catturava l’attenzione di tutti gli uomini: apparendo decisamente scopabili.

Draco aveva il vantaggio di apparire decisamente scopabile senza nemmeno doverci provare e quindi, con un piccolo sforzo, avrebbe potuto diventare fico da morire. Che Potter fosse gay era d’aiuto, anche; ma Draco sapeva di poter far girar la testa anche ad un etero. Aveva visto altri guardarlo da lontano, ridacchiando fra di loro mentre li oltrepassava. Ovviamente, erano stati troppo impressionati per avvicinarlo, ma se avesse voluto avrebbe potuto averne uno qualsiasi con uno schiocco di dita.

Draco si passò tutto il guardaroba di Potter, cercando qualcosa di adatto per la seduzione. Le cappe scialbe e lise appese al bastone erano da bruciare, non da indossare. Se solo Draco avesse avuto i suoi vestiti, Potter gli avrebbe ansimato ai piedi nell’attimo stesso in cui fosse entrato nella stanza. Ma se avesse lasciato la casa, non avrebbe potuto tornarvi, quindi doveva per forza aggiustarsi col poco che aveva.

Granger gli aveva dato dei vestiti lo stesso giorno in cui aveva portato i biberon e le istruzioni per i cuccioli, ma Potter quelli glieli aveva già visti indossare. E poi non erano della migliore qualità, o particolarmente adatti alla sua figura. Non riusciva neanche a trovare qualcosa di decente da indossare fra la roba di Potter. La ricerca fra gli abiti piegati sugli scaffali rivelò maglioni di cattivo gusto, magliette enormi, e pantaloni di pigiama.

Draco estrasse dallo scaffale un paio dei pantaloni e li aprì con uno scatto. Non ne aveva mai visto un paio simile. La stoffa era morbida e, allo stesso tempo, resistente. Il colore gli piaceva, un blu molto scuro che avrebbe evidenziato bene la sua pelle pallida.

Draco si tolse i pantaloni del pigiama ed infilò quelli di Potter. Il materiale gli grattava al pube, ma non troppo, una volta capito come si allacciavano. Erano larghi in vita, dato che Potter era più grosso di lui, e ciò li faceva pendere. Sarebbe stato meglio con vestiti attillati, ma doveva arrangiarsi con quel che c’era.

Dopo aver depositato nel cesto della biancheria della sua stanza i pantaloni che aveva tolto, Draco controllò il proprio riflesso allo specchio. I capelli erano ancora umidi dopo il bagno e si arricciavano bagnati contro le orecchie e il collo. “Come sto?”

"Honk!" fu la risposta.

“Shh, non così forte. Sveglierai le tue sorelle,” Draco sgridò Thuban, che si aggrappava al metallo della gabbia. Le femmine erano accoccolate insieme sotto la tovaglietta nell’angolo posteriore, coi nasi e le zampe che spuntavano appena.

"Honk-hiiink-honk!"

Draco fece scattare la serratura e colse Thuban mentre saltava fuori. Richiuse la porta della gabbia e lo sistemò nell’incavo del braccio. “Non dovrei ricompensarti così,” disse Draco portandolo di sotto in cucina, “Ma non voglio neanche punire le tue sorelle facendo loro ascoltare il tuo baccano mentre cercano di dormire.”

"Honk-Honk!" Thuban leccò l’avambraccio di Draco, ed egli si dimenticò di ogni severità.

In cucina, Draco posò Thuban sul tavolo, dopo aver controllato che non ci fosse Grattastinchi, e si mise a preparare il tè. Se calcolava bene i tempi, Potter sarebbe venuto a breve in cucina per preparare un vassoio da portare in biblioteca per sé, Weasley e Granger.

Diede a Thuban un biscotto per tenerlo occupato e, di ritorno dall’aver riempito il bollitore all’acquaio, quasi inciampò nell’orlo del pigiama a prestito. Si chinò in avanti per arrotolarlo in fondo.

Un forte ansito precedette un "Hmmnk" a bocca piena di Thuban, e Draco si mosse per guardargli dietro. Potter era sulla soglia della cucina, a fissare il culo di Draco tenendo aperta con una mano la porta basculante. _Sì!_

Draco si agitò più del necessario, finendo di arrotolare gli orli. Udì ancora boccheggiare, si rialzò casualmente e si diresse verso l’acquaio. Chiuse l’acqua, prese il bollitore e finse di essere colto di sorpresa quando, nel girarsi, vide Potter là in piedi. “Potter! Non è molto grifondoro, da parte tua, strisciare addosso alla gente di soppiatto.”

Potter ebbe uno scatto con la testa, come avesse realizzato di stare fissando, e lanciò a Draco un’occhiata di disprezzo quasi sopraffatto dalla confusione. “Che hai addosso?”

“Mi serviva un pigiama pulito,” disse Draco, mettendo il bollitore sul fuoco. Accese la fiamma.

“Quello non è un pigiama, sono jeans.”

Draco fece spallucce e si grattò la pancia. Ghignò fra sé e sé vedendo l’attenzione di Potter focalizzarsi sulla sua mano. “Comunque si chiamino, sono comodi-;” Draco agganciò il pollice in un passante e tirò verso il basso, esponendo un ciuffo di riccioli biondo platino, “- anche se sono un po’ larghi.”

La faccia di Potter arrossì, ed egli inghiottì visibilmente. Draco si morse la lingua per impedirsi di esultare, dicendo invece, disinvoltamente, “Spero non ti dispiaccia, se li ho presi in prestito.”

Potter ebbe un altro scatto con la testa si schiarì la gola, spostando lo sguardo. “La prossima volta chiedi, prima,” disse, cercando d’essere fermo. L’incrinatura nella voce rovinò l’effetto. Fece dietro front e uscì rigidamente dalla cucina.

La faccia di Draco si aprì in un enorme sorriso nell’attimo stesso in cui la porta si chiuse.

I giochi erano cominciati.

 

 

Continua...

 


	14. Capitolo 14

I cuccioli gli si arrampicavano sulla schiena nuda, gli tiravano i capelli e annusavano e gli schiamazzavano nelle orecchie. Draco era bocconi sul letto, con le ginocchia piegate e i piedi che scalciavano lentamente avanti e indietro per aria. La copia de _Il Quidditch nei Secoli_ che aveva sgraffignato stava appoggiata contro la pediera.

“‘I primi bolidi (o “Bombe”) erano, come abbiamo visto, pietre volanti’,” lesse Draco ad alta voce, catturando Arrakis prima che gli cascasse giù dalla spalla, “‘e, ai tempi di Mumps, erano progredite solo fino ad essere rocce scalpellate a forma di palle’.”

Con la coda dell’occhio, vide qualcuno fermarsi in corridoio, fuori dalla porta accostata della sua camera da letto. Un’occhiata all’orologio mostrò che Potter era in orario sulla sua tabella di marcia.

“‘Ad ogni modo, queste avevano un pesante svantaggio’,” continuò Draco, girando la pagina. Sussultò quando gli fu tirato il pelo di un’ascella. Spostò il peso, alzò il braccio e guardò Eltanin e Altais, che smisero di fare la lotta per rendergli lo sguardo. “Ma state ascoltando, sciocchine? Sono cose importanti. Non potrete mai diventare giocatrici di quidditch di successo, se non prestate attenzione.”

Sentì una risata da fuori la porta, presto soffocata, e represse un sorriso. _Potter mi trova divertente, piuttosto che disgustoso._ Un altro obiettivo raggiunto nel suo piano.

“‘Le rocce potevano essere spezzate dalle mazze rinforzate magicamente dei battitori del quindicesimo secolo, nel qual caso tutti i giocatori venivano inseguiti da ghiaia volante per il resto della partita’.”

 

 

Draco entrò in biblioteca a grandi passi, portando Alsafi. Potter, Granger e Weasley sedevano attorno al tavolo triangolare, rotoli e mappe sparsi allargati di fronte a loro.

“Che ci fai qui?” ringhiò Weasley.

Draco lo ignorò e mise Alsafi davanti alla faccia di Potter. “Alsafi vuole suo padre.”

Prontamente, Alsafi leccò il naso di Potter con gran entusiasmo.

Potter batté le palpebre dietro gli occhiali come un gufo, e lentamente la prese. Draco gli fece un sorrisino e se ne andò.

 

 

"Potter," disse Draco, tenendo una piccola salvietta a strisce davanti ai gioielli di famiglia, fuori dal bagno dove aveva incontrato Potter. Gocce d’acqua gli erano rimaste attaccate alla pelle e i capelli gli pendevano umidi sulla nuca. “Abbiamo finito i teli da bagno.”

“O-Okay,” disse Potter, con le guance in fiamme.

Draco annuì e continuò lungo il corridoio, verso la sua camera da letto. Per tutto il tempo, sentì gli occhi di Potter sul suo sedere nudo.

 

 

“Vuoi un tramezzino?” chiese Draco, tagliando dalla forma due fette di pane.

Potter lo fissò come se gli fosse cresciuta una seconda testa. “Ti stai offrendo di farmene uno?”

“A prepararne due ci vuole lo stesso.”

“Um… va bene.”

Draco tagliò altre due fette di pane.

 

 

"Potter!" Draco gli rivolse uno sguardo fintamente terrorizzato. “Non riesco a trovare Arrakis!”

Potter balzò immediatamente al salvataggio.

Draco spinse nuovamente la testa di Arrakis nella tasca e si affrettò a seguirlo.

 

 

Draco diede un calcetto alla porta della stanza, portando i cuccioli, con _Il Quidditch nei Secoli_ sottobraccio. Potter aprì la porta, con addosso solo i pantaloni verdi del pigiama e gli occhiali. “Malfoy?”

“I miei piccoli non riescono a dormire,” sussurrò Draco. “Leggerei per loro, ma sembra che abbia perso la voce. Lo fai tu?”

Potter lo fissò, incredulo, ma alla fine indietreggiò dalla porta. “D’accordo.”

Draco gli rivolse un sorriso grato, si infilò nella stanza e si arrampicò sul letto di Potter. Si sistemò i cuccioli in grembo in un mucchio e poi alzò lo sguardo.

L’espressione sconcertata di Potter lo fece quasi ridacchiare. Le labbra si stirarono da un lato. “Siamo pronti,” mormorò.

Potter sobbalzò, come sorpreso, si strofinò la nuca, e chiuse la porta della stanza. A lato del letto, esitò. Draco gli porse il libro sul quidditch.

Potter lo prese con attenzione, scivolò in fondo al letto, aprì il libro e si schiarì la gola.

“‘Normalmente i volatori più leggeri e veloci, i cercatori necessitano sia di occhio acuto che dell’abilità di volare con una mano – o senza mani…’.”

 

 

“Malfoy, stai bene, lì?”

Draco batté contro l’armadietto sotto il lavandino, si scompigliò i capelli ad arte con l’aiuto dello specchio e poi sedette a terra. Velocemente, si aggiustò il pacco.

“Malfoy?” chiamò Potter preoccupato, mentre la maniglia girava.

Allo spalancarsi della porta, Draco si lasciò cadere all’indietro, gemendo. Potter emise un suono strangolato, vedendo Draco stravaccato per terra nelle mutande aderenti. Draco soffocò la sua risata in un altro gemito.

“Mal-foy,” la voce di Potter si spezzò, “sei scivolato?”

“Brillante deduzione, Potter,” disse Draco, allungando il braccio. Potter lo afferrò automaticamente, l’espressione annebbiata, e cominciò a tirarlo su. “E’ l’ultima volta che mi tiro una sega davanti allo specchio.”

Il braccio di Draco fu quasi staccato dalla spalla.

 

 

Draco aprì la gabbia e i suoi cinque cuccioli saltarono sul letto. Il loro pelo era più marrone e bianco, ed erano cresciuti così tanto, da quando erano stati svezzati. “Ciao, tesorucci miei.”

“Uh, Malfoy?” Potter aprì la porta della stanza a spinta, reggendo fra le mani un piatto di biscotti. Sembrava a disagio. “Vuoi, um, vuoi dei biscotti?”

Draco sentì il cuore fargli una capriola. Questa non l’aveva pianificata. “Ci piacerebbe.”

 

 

"Duk?"

“Cosa?” Draco voltò la testa di scatto e fissò Thuban. “Cosa hai detto?”

Thuban si alzò sulle zampe posteriori e zampettò per aria. “Duk-duk.”

A Draco si chiuse la gola.

Potter arrivò in cucina e Thuban cominciò e saltellare in cerchio eccitato, facendo dei gran versi. "Duk-duk-duk-duk-duk-duk-duk!"

“Hey, sembra che qualcuno non sia più un bambino.” Potter guardò Draco e si accigliò. “Sembra quasi tu stia per piangere.”

Draco lo dismise con un gesto della mano, voltandosi verso l’acquaio. Si strofinò gli occhi col dorso della mano. “Non essere ridicolo.”

“Malfoy?” Sentì un tocco cauto sulla spalla.

Draco si girò e seppellì il viso nel collo di Potter. Le mani si aggrapparono sul davanti della sua cappa. “Il mio piccolo non è più un bambino,” disse con voce spessa, gli occhi brucianti.

Potter alzò le braccia cautamente e lo picchiettò gentilmente sulla schiena, proprio come Draco aveva pianificato. Davvero.

_Sniff_.

 

 

Draco trasportò i cuccioli sbadiglianti lungo il corridoio, verso la stanza di Potter. I ritratti russavano al suo passaggio. Aprì la porta di Potter, la richiuse dietro di sé e al buio quasi inciampò in un mucchio d’abiti.

La punta della bacchetta di Potter si illuminò con un silenzioso incantesimo _lumos_. Alla luce, strizzò gli occhi, senza occhiali. “Malfoy, che stai facendo?”

“Incubo,” disse Draco, salendo sul letto al fianco di Potter. “Era terribile. Non vogliamo stare da soli.”

Potter lo fissò come se avesse perso il senno. “Ma tu stai scherzando.”

Draco ammucchiò i cuccioli fra di loro e scivolò sotto le coperte. “Spegni la luce. Vorremmo dormire un po’, in questa orribile nottata.”

“Malfoy, io non ci dormo nel letto con te.”

Draco appoggiò la testa sul cuscino, guardando malinconicamente Potter, e usò l’arma segreta che si era tenuto di riserva per quel momento. “Harry, per favore.”

La bocca di Potter si aprì e richiuse come quella di un pesce. Si fece improvvisamente torvo. “Va bene. Ma solo per questa notte.” La stanza divenne buia. “E stai dalla tua parte, o peggio per te.”

Draco soffocò la propria esultanza nel cuscino. Ora non ci sarebbe più voluto molto, perché Potter se lo limonasse a morte.

Non vedeva l’ora.

 

 

Continua...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neanche noi vediamo l’ora!!!


	15. Capitolo 15

"Nk-nk-dk." Draco si girò sulla schiena, alzando un braccio sulla testa. Fece schioccare la lingua, la veglia aggrappata all’orlo dei sogni.

Un piccolo corpo gli saltò addosso e cominciò a saltare su e giù. "Duk-duk-duk."

“Arrakis,” mormorò Draco, “smettila di ballare sulla vescica di mamma, dolcezza.”

Udì una risatina e aprì un occhio. Potter sedeva sul letto a gambe incrociate accanto a lui, completamente vestito, e coi furetti che gli si arrampicavano dappertutto. Arrakis gli si lanciò addosso con un calcio finale alla pancia di Draco.

“‘Mamma’?” disse Potter.

“Un padre ce l’hanno già.” Draco vide combattersi sulla faccia di Potter una battaglia tra il disagio e il timido piacere. Alzò l’altro braccio sulla testa e si stirò. Il piumone scivolò in basso, scoprendogli il petto nudo. Colse Potter a fissare e sorrise. “Ti piace quel che vedi?”

“Sparisci, Malfoy.” Le guance di Potter si colorirono, mentre catturava Eltanin prima che si gettasse giù dal letto. “Perché sei qui? E non raccontarmi quella stronzata sull’avere gli incubi.”

“Non è una stronzata.”

Potter sbuffò. “Giusto. Quando fai un brutto sogno tu corri sempre a dormire col tuo peggior nemico.”

Draco si tirò su appoggiandosi ai gomiti. “No. Weasley russa.”

Gli occhi di Potter si contrassero. “Lo sai cosa intendo.”

“Potter,” Draco gli rivoltò le carte in tavola, “se non ci volevi qui, non avevi che da dirlo.”

“Certo che non ti voglio qui!” Draco sobbalzò alla pugnalata del rifiuto. “Non è che tu sia mai venuto da me quando avevi gli incubi, prima,” disse Potter.

Nonostante l’incubo della notte precedente fosse falso, non voleva dire che lo fossero stati quelli in passato. Draco lo guardò allusivamente. “Perché stavo già dormendo con te.”

“Non me lo ricordare.” Biascicò Potter, nuvole temporalesche a rincorrerglisi in viso.

Draco si sedette del tutto, avendo bisogno di rimettere le cose a posto, prima di perdere tutti I progressi fatti. I cuccioli emisero una serie di _duk,_ balzando allegramente fra lui e Potter. “Insomma, Potter, sono lo stesso mago che ero prima, e certamente sembrava che prima ti piacessi, se tutti i bacini e l’adorazione erano indizio.”

Le labbra di Potter si strinsero. “Draco è morto. Tu sei solo Malfoy.”

Il pesante colpo verbale gli tolse il fiato. Chinò il mento, battendo rapidamente le palpebre per schiarirsi la visione annebbiata, e cercò di radunare i suoi cuccioli. Pensavano fosse un gioco, e si lanciarono su Potter con dei _duk_ gioiosi.

"Eltanin, Arrakis, Altais, Alsafi, e Thuban, venite qui subito,” scattò Draco con voce tesa. “Potter non vuole stare con voi.”

I cinque piccoli si rattrappirono al suono della sua voce, rintanandosi in grembo a Potter. Che mise una mano sui cuccioli. “Loro non mi danno fastidio.”

Le mani di Draco si chiusero a pugno, le unghie a scavare nei palmi. Il petto gli doleva ferocemente. “Giusto. Certo che loro no. Ma quanto sono stupido?”

_Assolutamente, completamente, totalmente e interamente stupido_.

“Riportameli quando ti va.” Draco si trascinò giù dal letto e marciò rigidamente verso la porta. “Di te mi fido.”

Nella propria stanza, Draco si aggrappò alla colonnina del letto e poggiò la fronte al legno squadrato. Gli occhi chiusi, combatté l’impulso di imbestialirsi o piangere. Né l’una né l’altra cosa gli sarebbero state d’aiuto: Potter l’avrebbe comunque odiato lo stesso.

Sarebbe dovuto tornare dal Lord Oscuro. Almeno sarebbe stato protetto dall’avere il cuore spezzato.

 

 

Continua...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E già vi vedo scatenarvi contro il povero Harry. Povero… povero? Se gli metto le mani addosso! Ah, se gli metto le mani addosso… ah, potessi mettergli le mani addosso!  
> Ehm… ^__^


	16. Capitolo 16

Insopportabilmente educato, questo fu l’atteggiamento che Draco decise di tenere fino a quando non avesse capito cosa fare in merito a Potter. Il suo piano era fallito: era coi cuccioli che Potter si era affiatato, e non con Draco. (Potter lo desiderava ancora fisicamente, ma questo lo facevano tutti, e quindi non aveva importanza.) Draco represse il primo impulso ad andarsene, perché anche i suoi cuccioli si erano legati a Potter e Draco sapeva cosa volesse dire vedersi strappar via improvvisamente un genitore.

Quindi, Draco portava i cuccioli giù, alla stanza di Potter, o gli permetteva di far loro visita nella sua stanza. Mantenne una facciata di anonima cordialità, rispondendo alle domande e alle conversazioni inani con un cenno e un sorriso.

“I cuccioli sono terribilmente cresciuti.”

“Sì, gradirei un biscotto.”

“I capelli di Weasley vanno a braccetto coi colori dei Cannoni di Chudley.”

“Accipicchia, ma che bel tempo che fa.”

Potter lo guardava parecchio, ora, con una strana espressione in viso, ovviamente impensierito dal suo comportamento. Ma che altro avrebbe dovuto fare, Draco? Sbattergli la testa contro il muro gridando ‘MI SONO INNAMORATO DI TE, STUPIDO IDIOTA D’UN QUATTROCCHI!’?

_Hmm…_

“Duk!” Thuban saltellò in cerchio ai suoi piedi, si fermò improvvisamente, e fece qualche passo dondolando, prima di attaccargli la punta dei piedi coperti dalle calze. "Dnmk-dnmk-dnmk."

“Cosa fai?” gli chiese Draco con un soprassalto, quando i denti appuntiti gli pizzicarono la pelle. “Perché non vai a giocare con le tue sorelle e lasci in pace i miei poveri piedi?”

"Dnmkrrr." Thuban cominciò a strattonarlo per l’alluce.

Draco lo pungolò al fianco con l’altro piede. “Iip!” Thuban saltò, sorpreso, e gli schizzò sotto l’orlo della cappa. Draco ridacchiò e diede un’occhiata circolare per la stanza. Granelli di polvere danzavano nei raggi di luce pomeridiana provenienti dalla finestra. Un piatto vuoto, servito per il pranzo, stava in equilibrio sulla gabbia accanto al letto. Degli altri quattro piccoli, non vide traccia.

“Thuban, dove sono le tue sorelle?” disse Draco, mettendo il libro da parte. Non predisporre incontri con Potter gli lasciava per le mani del tempo libero. Fortunatamente, aveva accesso alla biblioteca, una volta che il Crudelissimo e i suoi compagni si ritiravano per la notte.

(Aveva ben pensato di accattivarsi Potter con la sua genialità, risolvendo, qualunque fosse, il problema a cui i grifondoro stavano lavorando sul materiale sparso in biblioteca, ma.. no.)

"Arrakis, Altais, Alsafi, Eltanin!" chiamò Draco, ascoltando con attenzione. La porta della stanza era chiusa e la stanza era stata resa a prova di furetto, quindi da qualche parte dovevano ben essere.

“Duk-duk!” Tre teste sbucarono dalla piccola apertura tra gli sportelli dell’armadio. “Duk!”

“Siete in tre. L’altra dov’è?”

Arrakis, Altais e Alsafi scomparvero nuovamente nel guardaroba.

Draco sloggiò Thuban da sotto la cappa e scese dal letto. Quando si inginocchiò davanti al guardaroba aperto per sbirciarvi dentro, fu salutato dai posteriori di Arrakis, Altais e Alsafi. “Che state combinando?”

Alsafi si girò e gli diede una leccatina sul naso, per poi riunirsi alle sorelle. Dalle tre venivano sbuffi e sniffate, mentre si spintonavano a vicenda per raggiungere quello che avevano trovato.

Draco ne estrasse dal guardaroba una, due e tre, scoprendo un buco sul piano dell’armadio. Ne sbucò fuori un naso, che annusò l’aria, per poi scomparire nuovamente. “Eltanin!”

Draco si sporse nel guardaroba e picchiettò sull’orlo del buco. “Eltanin, vieni qui immediatamente.”

Arrakis, Altais, and Alsafi saltarono di nuovo nell’armadio e si lanciarono verso il buco. Si ammucchiarono l’una addosso all’altra, litigandosi il diritto di entrare. Draco le spinse da parte e infilò la mano nel foro.

“Eltanin, vieni qui!”

Eltanin gli urtò le dita con la testa, per poi ritirarsi fuori portata.

Borbottando, Draco si allungò più all’interno, bilanciandosi con l’altra mano contro lo schienale dell’armadio e spingendo la mano più a fondo, nel buco. L’orlo della manica gli si impigliò nel legno frastagliato. Eltanin continuava a tenersi fuori portata. “Eltanin, mi stai facendo arrabbiare.”

Un poderoso tonfo sulla sua schiena fu seguito da un grido di guerra. “DUK- DUUUK!” Thuban si lanciò da Draco sopra Arrakis, Altais e Alsafi, che cacciarono uno strillo. “IIIIII!”

I quattro cominciarono a lottare, facendo bolgia proprio vicino all’orecchio di Draco. Si beccò una zampata in faccia. “Ehi, piantatela!” Cercò di estrarre il braccio dal buco, per porre fine alla baraonda, solo per ritrovarselo bloccato.

_Porca miseria_. Draco spostò il peso e strattonò il braccio. La stoffa della cappa si strappò sui bordi frastagliati di legno, ma l’avambraccio non si liberò. Era fermamente bloccato nel buco.

Eltanin gli mordicchiò la punta delle dita.

Draco si incupì, ritentò e fallì. Dimenarsi non otteneva altro risultato che infilzarsi sulle schegge di legno. Arraksis, Altais, Alsafi e Thuban si accapigliavano, spintonandolo. Con difficoltà, si allungò oltre il petto e il braccio bloccato, per cercare di spingerli fuori dall’armadio. Invece, gli attaccarono la mano.

"Malfoy?"

_Magnifico_ , pensò Draco sarcasticamente. Fece ricadere la testa sulle braccia incrociate, immaginando il quadro che doveva creare: testa e torso in un armadio, culo all’aria, con una mano bloccata in un buco e l’altra massacrata da esseri orribilmente rumorosi. “Vai via, Potter.” Non era dell’umore per essere educato.

“Che stai facendo?” Potter, chiaramente, pensava che _vai via_ significasse _inginocchiati al mio fianco e ficca il naso nei miei affari._ Sarebbe stato molto meglio se Potter l’avesse trovato antipatico da lontano, piuttosto che essere gentile in nome dei piccoli.

“Sto giocando coi miei cuccioli, da solo, se non ti spiace,” disse Draco.

Thuban, Arrakis, Altais, e Alsafi decisero che balzare addosso a Potter fosse più divertente che masticare le dita di Draco. Potter rise. Draco lo guardò in cagnesco e strattonò con forza il braccio bloccato, sperando di liberarlo prima che l’altro se ne accorgesse.

“Hai il braccio bloccato in quel buco?”

Figuriamoci.

“Eltanin, è bloccata nel buco. Io sto cercando di prenderla,” disse Draco.

“Perché non usi semplicemente un _accio_ \- oh, giusto. Non hai la bacchetta.”

Draco torse il collo e lo fulminò con un’occhiata. “Gentile, da parte tua, accorgertene.”

“Là,” Potter si sporse nell’armadio, bacchetta sguainata, “spostati. La prendo io.”

Draco si pizzicò la radice del naso, chiedendosi cosa mai avesse fatto per meritarsi questo.

“Malfoy, spostati.”

“Non posso.” Con un sospiro, Draco fece ricadere la mano. “Ho il braccio bloccato.”

Un sorriso sghimbescio fiorì sul viso di Potter. “Oh, non rompere,” disse Draco, e Potter rise.

Con un colpo di bacchetta, il braccio di Draco fu libero. “ _Accio_ Eltanin,” incantò Potter, e la catturò nel bel mezzo di uno squittio sorpreso. La passò a Draco.

“Sei nei guai, ragazzina,” disse Draco, alzandosi con Eltanin fra le mani. “Sigilla quel buco, Potter. Eltanin, sai benissimo che quando ti chiamo devi venire. E non guardarmi così, lo sai che ti sei comportata male.”

Eltanin lo guardò di sottecchi con occhi enormi, la testa china per la vergogna.

“Te ne vai nella gabbia, e ci resterai finché non avrai imparato la lezione.” Draco la mise nella gabbia e chiuse la porticina. Eltanin pianse sconsolatamente.

Draco le voltò la schiena, indurendo il cuore prima che lo inducesse a coccolarla con tante scuse per averla generata. Potter rimase accanto all’armadio, guardandolo. “Volevi qualcosa?” disse Draco.

“Sono venuto a dirti che partiamo.”

“Splendido. Allora non ti aspetto, per il tè.” Urla e baccano proruppero dal guardaroba. “Prendimi un sacchetto di scarafaggi a grappolo, già che sei via. Arrakis, Altais, Alsafi e Thuban, smettetela di litigare!”

L’armadio si azzittì all’istante. Quattro corpicini pelosi ne scivolarono fuori un attimo dopo, per andare a sedersi ai suoi piedi. Draco incrociò le braccia e diede loro una dura occhiata. “Filate sul letto.”

Nella fretta di ubbidire, si scontrarono l’uno con l’altro, e Thuban prese una zuccata contro la sponda del letto. Draco scosse la testa e si accorse che Potter era ancora lì. “Beh?”

Potter gli lanciò un’occhiata stranamente affettuosa. “Abbi cura di quei tesorucci, Malfoy.”

Draco si incupì. “Non dirmi come devo comportarmi coi miei bambini.”

“Non preoccuparti, penso che tu stia andando alla grande,” disse Potter, avviandosi verso la porta. Si fermò, con la mano sulla maniglia, e si girò a guardare Draco con una strana tristezza negli occhi. “Arrivederci.”

“Scarafaggi a grappolo, Potter. Non dimenticarti.” Draco voltò la schiena ai suoi cuccioli maleducati, accovacciati insieme in mezzo al letto con espressioni analoghe di contrizione. Sentì la porta della stanza aprirsi e richiudersi, alle sue spalle. “Che devo fare con voi quattro, eh?”

 

 

Continua...


	17. Capitolo 17

Quando gli brontolò lo stomaco, Draco mise il segno alla pagina. Fuori dalla finestra, i lampioni illuminavano l’oscurità del vicinato. Prima di chiudere i tendaggi della camera, Draco vide Grattastinchi appollaiato sullo steccato, in cortile, la coda convulsamente agitata.

I cuccioli si mossero appena, al suo aggirarsi, tutti e cinque ammassati insieme sulla tovaglietta, nell’angolo della gabbia. Draco infilò un paio di calze sotto i pantaloni del pigiama e si diresse di sotto, in cucina, per prepararsi un boccone. La casa era silenziosa in modo inquietante, ma si scrollò la sensazione di dosso. Potter aveva detto che lui e i suoi amici sarebbero andati in giro.

Con un piatto di patatine e un tramezzino, fece una deviazione per la biblioteca. Aveva quasi finito il libro che stava leggendo, e quella sera avrebbe avuto il tempo di cominciarne uno nuovo. Posò il piatto sul tavolo, dando un’occhiata curiosa agli oggetti distrutti impilati al centro. Riconobbe la coppa di Tassorosso, che era spezzata a metà. Quello che avrebbe dovuto essere un becco, si inarcava da un pezzo di metallo annerito, al suo fianco.

Draco sollevò un medaglione che pendeva da una catena. Gli si disintegrò in mano. Gettò nuovamente la catena sul tavolo, con disgusto, si ripulì le mani sul pigiama e passò oltre, verso uno degli scaffali a muro. Fece scorrere il dito lungo i titoli dei libri. _Dunque, dov’è quel Grimoire che volevo leggere dopo?_

Quando Draco tornò alla sua stanza, Alsafi era sveglia e piagnucolava vicino alla porta della gabbia. “Tesoro, cosa c’è che non va?” chiese, facendola uscire. Lei gli leccò il mento, poi gli si accoccolò vicino dopo che si fu sistemato sul letto.

Lui sorrise, carezzandola gentilmente. Era la sua coccolona, sempre bisognosa di stargli vicino. Mise il piatto col cibo in equilibrio sullo stomaco e riprese il libro quasi finito. Il Grimoire rimase sul comodino. Draco la vide occhieggiare il suo tramezzino e fece schioccare la lingua. “Quello non è per te.”

Alsafi lo guardò con enormi occhi imploranti. “Duk?”

Draco cedette all’istante. “Va bene. Ma non farlo sapere agli altri.” Spezzò un angolo del tramezzino e glielo diede.

"Dmnk-prrr-dnk," disse lei a bocca piena.

Draco rise piano e aprì il libro.

 

 

 _Crack_.

Draco spalancò gli occhi, svegliato di soprassalto. La stanza da letto, buia, lo circondava. La trapunta lo copriva fino in vita. Sentì Alsafi muoversi sotto il suo braccio e la sentì annusare l’aria. Gli altri cuccioli rumoreggiarono nel dormiveglia, nella gabbia. Il cuore gli batteva forte in petto. Cosa l’aveva svegliato?

Il suono della maniglia che si abbassava lo fece alzare a sedere di corsa, accendendo il lume. La fiamma si accese da sola, e la stanza si illuminò. Aguzzò gli occhi in direzione della porta, brancolando con la mano in cerca del piatto sul comodino dietro di lui.

“Potter,” disse con esasperazione, gettando a fianco sul letto i suoi miseri mezzi di difesa. Alsafi si slanciò sul piatto e cominciò a leccarne le briciole rimaste. “Bussa, prima di ridurre la gente a magonò dalla paura.”

Potter stava sulla soglia, pallido e sporco. “Scusa.”

Draco si fregò gli occhi insonnoliti. “Sarà meglio che tu mi abbia portato i miei scarafaggi a grappolo, o sarò molto contrariato.”

Potter lo guardò incredulo per un momento, poi cominciò a ridere.

“Non sto scherzando, passa qua.”

Se non altro, Potter rise anche più forte.

Draco lo fissò mentre, piegato in due e tenendosi lo stomaco, riempiva la stanza di risa rauche. I cuccioli si svegliarono del tutto e premettero il naso contro il fianco della gabbia. Alsafi smise di lucidare il piatto e girò la testa verso Potter.

Lui cadde in ginocchio, sempre ridendo, e Draco cominciò a preoccuparsi. _Che diavolo c’è di così divertente?_ Strisciò giù dal letto e si avvicinò con cautela. Le risate di Potter presero toni acuti che gli ferirono i timpani. Si accucciò a fianco della figura piegata. Allungò una mano al di sopra della sua testa. “Potter? Sei stato colpito con l’incantesimo del solletico?”

“Tu non sai—" cominciò Potter, prima che le risate lo soffocassero.

“Io so tutto,” disse Draco, “incluso che hai dato il giro. Andiamo dalla Granger, prima chi ti faccia del male da solo.”

Potter scosse la testa, singhiozzando per l’aria tra una risata e l’altra. “Hermione è dai Weasley,” riuscì a dire, di corsa.

“Al San Mungo, allora.” Draco gli infilò la mano sotto il braccio, con l’intenzione di tirarlo in piedi. Questa storia non gli piaceva per niente.

“No, no.” Potter lottò per smettere di ridere, sedendosi dritto. “Sto bene.”

Draco guardò le tracce lasciate dalle lacrime nella sporcizia, sul suo viso arrossato. Gli occhiali di Potter avevano un’incrinatura su una delle lenti. “Mi stai spaventando-i cuccioli,” Si corresse in fretta. “Li stai spaventando.”

Potter guardò la gabbia e Alsafi. Lei saltò giù dal letto e gli si avvicinò. Gli poggiò le zampe sulle ginocchia, emettendo un morbido suono di gola. Lui la carezzò sulla schiena, cominciando a riprendere fiato. “Non pensavo che sarei riuscito a vederli crescere.”

“Ma che dici?” disse Draco. “Non andiamo da nessuna parte.”

Potter batté le palpebre parecchie volte, come uscendo da una nebbia. Guardò Draco. “Solo a causa dell’incantesimo.”

“Giusto.” Draco ondeggiò sui talloni. “A causa dell’incantesimo.”

Potter estrasse la bacchetta dalla cintura, disegnò con la punta un movimento complesso per aria, e Draco sentì il debole formicolio della magia. Potter abbassò il braccio. “Ora non più.”

Perché l’azione, che in effetti mostrava la fiducia di Potter, lo faceva stare malissimo? _Oh, sì, perché mi sono innamorato di quell’idiota, e ora non ho una scusa per rimanere._ Draco chinò il mento, fissando inespressivo il tappeto. La mente gli andava a mille. Doveva esserci qualche altra scusa che poteva inventarsi. Minacce di morte dai mangiamorte? Genitori incarcerati, lasciandolo povero in canna? Aveva visto la Luce Grifondoro e desiderava pentirsi delle proprie malefatte?

Un tocco gentile di dita passate fra i capelli, dietro le orecchie. Al contatto, Draco si immobilizzò. “I tuoi capelli sono altrettanto morbidi,” mormorò Potter.

Draco alzò lentamente il capo e incontrò il suo sguardo. Potter lo stava guardando come se non l’avesse mai visto prima. Forse aveva davvero perso il senno. “Potter, che stai…,” si interruppe, vedendo il suo sguardo cadergli sulle labbra. Il suo cuore palpitò.

“Hermione mi dice che stavi cercando di sedurmi,” disse Potter , quasi fra sé e sé, “ma io non le avevo creduto, perché tu sei Malfoy.”

Draco sussultò, sottraendo la testa alla mano di Potter. “Giusto. Io sono solo _Malfoy_ ,” la sua voce grondava disprezzo. Si spinse in piedi, la rabbia a nascondere il dolore. “Farai meglio ad andartene, prima che ti ricordi cosa significa.”

A grandi passi, andò alla gabbia, per controllare i suoi cuccioli. Gli leccarono le dita attraverso le sbarre.

Potter si mosse alle sue spalle con frusciar di cappa e, al colpetto sulla spalla, Draco si girò con un’occhiataccia. Lui gli porse Alsafi. “Non dimenticarti di lei.”

“Non dimenticherei mai nessuno dei miei cuccioli.” Draco prese Alsafi con un po’ più di forza del necessario. Lei gli morsicò il pollice.

“Lo so.” Potter sembrava contrito. “Sei una brava mamma.”

Draco alzò il naso per aria. “ Sono una _magnifica_ mamma.”

Sul viso di Potter comparve un sorriso sghimbescio. “Già, Suppongo di sì.”

“Farai meglio a crederci.” Draco mise Alsafi nella gabbia con gli altri, per poi girarsi verso Potter a braccia incrociate. “Ora, dove sono i miei scarafaggi a grappolo?”

Potter ricominciò a ridere.

 

Continua...

 

 

 


	18. Capitolo 18

La mattina successiva, Draco si fermò sulla soglia della cucina a guardare Potter che si alternava tra la cucina, il bancone e il lavello con indosso solo quei suoi pantaloni di pigiama di jeans. Gli andavano molto meglio di come stessero a lui, modellandosi perfettamente alla curva del suo-

“Focaccine?”

Lo sguardo di Draco balzò in alto e la faccia gli avvampò quando incontrò l’occhiata divertita che Potter gli lanciava da sopra la spalla. Si incupì e marciò verso il refrigeratore.

“Ti ho fatto una domanda, Malfoy,” disse Potter, la voce grondante divertimento. “Ti vanno delle focaccine dolci? Le sto preparando fresche.”

“Come vuoi, Potter.”

“Lo prenderò per un sì.”

Draco si versò un bicchiere di succo di zucca. “Dubito che ne avanzeranno per me, una volta che ci sarà arrivato Weasley.”

“Hermione e Ron non ci sono, ricordi?” Potter tornò ai suo preparativi culinari. “Probabilmente non torneranno prima di domani, almeno.”

Draco grugnì, bevve il suo succo e occhieggiò Potter con la coda dell’occhio. I cuccioli erano ancora addormentati nella loro gabbia, di sopra. Il sole del mattino filtrava sul lavello attraverso la finestra per battere sulla porta sul retro. Dalla stufa si diffondeva il profumo delle focaccine dolci in cottura. I bicipiti di Potter si gonfiavano mentre mescolava qualcosa in una terrina, l’avambraccio che si muoveva in modo decisamente suggestivo. Draco era felice d’essersi preso la briga d’indossare la cappa prima di scendere di sotto.

Un picchiettare alla finestra sopra il lavello distrasse l’attenzione di Draco dallo studio delle linee dei muscoli sulla schiena nuda di Potter. Un gufo si librava fuori dal vetro, con un giornale arrotolato stretto negli artigli. “Prendilo tu, ti spiace?” disse Potter. Nel cestino ci sono una falce e un biscottino gufico.”

Draco aprì la finestra e il gufo svolazzò all’interno. L’uccello fece cadere il giornale nella mano tesa di Draco. Lui trovò il denaro e il cibo in un cestino intrecciato a forma di cuore sul bancone, vicino al lavello. Il gufo fischiò in ringraziamento per entrambi e volò via.

Draco chiuse la finestra, slegò il nastro e srotolò il giornale. Il titolo di testa lo assalì con voce tonante, che echeggiò contro i muri della cucina. “ ** _TU-SAI-CHI SCONFITTO!_** ” Dalle O partirono coriandoli, che colpirono Draco in faccia e sul petto, cadendogli attorno.

Draco sputò i coriandoli e si ripulì il davanti della cappa. Potter ridacchiò. “Ma non scassare,” disse Draco, scrollando il giornale. Qualche ulteriore coriandolo cadde a terra.

Il titolo l’aveva sorpreso, e non a causa dello strillo, o dei coriandoli. Il Lord oscuro era stato sconfitto? In tutta onestà, Draco non aveva pensato che sarebbe successo. Disassociato o meno dal Lord Oscuro, Draco non era poi così felice della notizia. Che ne sarebbe stato ora, del mondo magico? _Oh, beh, almeno mia madre e mio padre sono al sicuro_.

Rassicuratosi che non sarebbe stato di nuovo bombardato, Draco lesse l’articolo. Voleva sapere come avesse incontrato la sua fine il più grande mago oscuro dai tempi di Grindelwald. C’entravano gli horcrux che Potter, Weasley e Granger avevano cercato? O forse gli auror del ministero erano effettivamente riusciti a fare il loro lavoro.

 

_Colombe liberate sopra il Ministero della Magia_

_Stampa Magica Mondiale, Londra_

_Stamane, approssimativamente mezz’ora dopo l’Ora delle Streghe,_

_il Prescelto, Harry Potter, di anni 18, ha compiuto il suo destino_

_sconfiggendo Colui-Che-Non-Deve-Essere-Nominato in un prolungato_

_duello alla Tenuta_ _Riddle, Little Hangleton, Yorkshire._

_“E’ stato spaventoso,” ha detto Ronald Weasley, di anni 18, amico intimo_

_del Ragazzo Sopravvissuto. Al momento sottoposti a trattamento con_

_Ossofast a casa dei suoi genitori, in Ottery St. Catchpole, Weasley e la_

_sua fidanzata, Hermione Granger, di anni 18, riferiscono che il compito_

_più difficile è stato avvicinarsi a Tu-Sai-Chi. “Dopo di che,” ha detto_

_Weasley, “dovevamo solo sperare che Harry avrebbe finito Vo-Vol- lo_

_avrebbe finito.”_

_“Avevo completa fiducia che Harry ce l’avrebbe fatta,” ha detto Granger._

_Non è stato possibile raggiungere con richieste di intervista il Salvatore del_

_nostro mondo che, ci dicono, sta recuperando le forze nell’area di Londra._

_Il Ministro della Magia, Rufus Scrimgeour, ha parlato con la stampa-_

 

Draco smise di leggere e alzò lentamente lo sguardo dal giornale per fissare Potter. Potter chino di fronte alla stufa, che tirava fuori dal forno una teglia di focaccine dolci. Mise la teglia sul ripiano della cucina e imprecò quando si scottò sul bordo bollente. Nulla pareva indicare che avesse combattuto contro il Lord Oscuro. Non si stava vantando e non aveva commentato il titolo sbraitato. Non l’aveva menzionato neppure di passaggio, né aveva detto nulla quando era apparso nella camera di Draco la notte prima. Non l’avesse letto nel giornale, Draco non ne avrebbe saputo nulla.

Gli si spalancarono gli occhi, quando comprese. Non ne avrebbe saputo nulla. Potter era partito il giorno prima _per combattere col Lord Oscuro_ e non aveva detto niente. Avrebbe potuto essere ucciso e Draco non l’avrebbe saputo. Avrebbe aspettato che Potter tornasse con un sacchetto di scarafaggi a grappolo, senza aver idea che giacesse morto da qualche parte, i verdi occhi vitrei a fissare vuoti il cielo.

“Come hai potuto!” ruggì Draco.

“Ohi!” Potter si girò e alzò le braccia, mentre Draco lo colpiva ancora col giornale arrotolato.

“Che stai facendo?”

“Bastardo! Idiota, fatto e finito!” Draco lo picchiò col giornale con tutte le sue forze. “Come hai potuto farlo! Come!”

“Come ho potuto fare cosa? Che ho fatto?” disse Potter, tentando di difendersi dai colpi.

“Te ne sei andato a duellare col Lord Oscuro senza dirmelo!” gridò Draco. “Te ne sei andato, così, e avrei potuto non rivederti mai più!”

“Ti ho detto che stavamo partendo.”

“E io ti ho detto di portarmi degli scarafaggi a grappolo. Scarafaggi a grappolo!” Draco continuò a grandinare colpi sulle braccia e sulla testa china di Potter. Quanto desiderava avere la sua bacchetta. “Ovviamente, non avevo idea che stessi andando verso la morte a passo di danza!”

“Ohi! Malfoy, calmati.” Potter gli afferrò i polsi.

“Calmarmi! Non ho nessuna intenzione di calmarmi.” Draco lottò contro la presa di Potter, il giornale piegato e sgualcito in mano. Tremava. “Non capisci che non l’avrei mai saputo? Avresti potuto scomparire per sempre e io non l’avrei saputo.”

“Ma non sono scomparso,” disse Potter, col tono rassicurante di chi calma un animale feroce. “Sono proprio qui.”

“Hai detto addio,” gracchiò Draco, smettendo di lottare. Fissò Potter, le lacrime agli occhi. “Mi hai detto addio come se sapessi che non saresti tornato.”

“C’era la possibilità che non lo facessi,” disse Potter. “Ma ora non importa, perché sono tornato. Sono tornato da te.”

“Potter…” la voce di Draco soffocò nell’emozione. Potter gli cercò lo sguardo, e il respiro gli si intaccò lievemente. Lentamente, come muovendosi appena, Potter si mosse in avanti, sopra le braccia trattenute, e premette le labbra contro le sue.

Il giornale scricchiolò nella presa di Draco.

Potter si ritrasse altrettanto lentamente, il viso nervoso. “Andava bene?”

Il cuore martellante in petto, Draco si leccò le labbra, le sfregò fra di loro, e chiuse gli occhi con un respiro tremulo. Esalò percettibilmente. “Non farlo mai più.”

“Non devo baciarti?” Potter sembrava angosciato.

Draco aprì gli occhi, con un sorrisino compiaciuto a stirargli l’angolo della bocca. “No. Quello dovresti farlo spesso. In effetti, esigo che tu lo faccia.”

Potter collassò di sollievo. “Oh, bene.”

“Ma non si va dietro al Lord Oscuro senza dirmelo.” Draco liberò i polsi dalla presa allentata di Potter e lo colpì col giornale. “Mi hai fatto arrabbiare tanto da costringermi a ricorrere alla volgare brutalità.”

Potter gli fece un sorriso sghimbescio. “Ehm, scusa?”

Per buona misura, Draco lo colpì di nuovo col giornale. E poi un’altra volta ancora, visto che poteva.

Potter rise e lo prese fra le braccia. Il suo petto era solido, sotto il palmo di Draco. “Prometto che non andrò più a caccia del Lord Oscuro.”

“Vedi di non farlo,” disse Draco gettando il giornale da parte e facendo scivolare le mani attorno al suo collo. “I cuccioli ne sarebbero devastati, se perdessero il padre.”

“Non possiamo permetterlo,” disse Potter. “Draco-”

“Oh, quindi adesso sono ‘Draco’, eh?” Ma non riusciva ad essere di nuovo realmente arrabbiato per la faccenda del nome, non dopo averlo quasi perduto. “Una pomiciata, e pensi che sia tutto perdonato. Beh, ti sbagli. Ce ne vogliono due, di pomiciate.”

Il viso di Potter si allargò in un sorriso. “Che succede se le pomiciate sono più di due?”

“Perché non cerchi di scoprirlo.”

“D’accordo,” disse Potter, e lo baciò di nuovo.

Draco si sciolse con un sospiro fra le braccia di Potter. I cuccioli ne sarebbero stati estatici, e si fece anche l’appunto mentale di mandare a Piton un biglietto di ringraziamento.

Dopo tutto, la faccenda si era rivelata semplicemente magnifica.

 

**Fine**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota dell’Autrice: spero che questa crackfic sia piaciuta a voi quanto è piaciuto a me scriverla. E cominciata come una fic di sfida per mettere insieme un draco-furetto con la piovra, e da lì è cresciuta per diventare questa follia. Non c’è in previsione nessun seguito, ma se ci fosse riguarderebbe Draco e Harry come furetti e un’infornata interamente nuova di cuccioli col pelo a saetta. Per quanto riguarda Piton, beh, quel che ne è stato di lui lo lascio alla vostra immaginazione.  
> Grazie per aver letto!
> 
> Nota della traduttrice: e così quest’avventura è finita. E’ stata bellissima e, come tutte le cose belle, terminando lascia un po’ di amaro in bocca. Ma non dovremmo dimenticarci che siamo giunte fino a qui ridendo. Non dovrebbe esserci spazio, ora per le lacrime!  
> E stato particolarmente bello, il percorso, per tutto l’affetto che mi avete dimostrato, per i ringraziamenti, i complimenti, perché per tutto il tempo ho sentito la vostra presenza. E’ stato bello.  
> Ora, dobbiamo solo spegnere il forno sull’ultima infornata di focaccine dolci che Harry, preso da altre più gustose faccende, ha dimenticato a cuocere, e accompagnare con l’immaginazione i nostri beniamini in camera da letto. Camera di Harry, che certe cose davanti ai figli non si fanno, sia mai che si traumatizzino a vita.  
> Grazie ancora a tutte voi (e all’occasionale maschietto che non avessi riconosciuto?).  
> A presto.  
> Sniff.


End file.
